Maybe it should have happened like this
by Mrs.Wski
Summary: Continuation of season 3. Bullets, Bloodshed, LoVe... what more could you ask for! See authors note chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I discovered Veronica Mars recently and was kind of annoyed at the way they ended the series. The hopeless romantic in me needed a better ending so I wrote this. I'm not sure if I will leave it as it is or add to it later-We shall see! Of course I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the other characters, nor do i have any rights to the music referenced. Thanks! Enjoy!

_Did that just happen? Did …no… I… _Her mind was spinning when he reached out and touched her bringing her back to the here and now., "go." She shook her head, "go to him now," his tone was urgent.

"I…"

"No, you don't get to be in charge right now, Veronica," Piz's eyes were pleading with her.

"But…"

"It's ok. Do you remember that day? We sat here in the food court talking about wasting our time and how it's better to know what we want in a person, in a relationship than to have something just to have… something?" A nervous laugh escaping his lips. She was trying to focus on what he was saying, "we are just something. You and Logan- you're the real deal. As much as it sucks for me right now, and as much as I really do not want to be the bigger person at the moment, you need to go after him. I'll be fine."

She looked into his eyes searching for a sign that he was testing her, "It's ok. Logan and I are over."

"No you're not. Stop thinking Veronica, and just go to him." He threw his arms in the air adamant that she listen to him.

She allowed a smile to cross her lips, carelessly threw her arms around his neck gently kissing his bruised cheek, "thank you," she whispered and ran at full speed out of the food court.

Her car was parked on the other side of campus but she sprinted the entire way.

_Did I just do that….AGAIN? I am completely insane! She warned me… or at least tried to and of course I let my anger get the better of me but I was protecting her! She __has__ to see that! _Logan was in a state of surreal anger and mild panic as he casually walked to his SUV. _Why do I always do that! It just pushes her away… I wonder is Piz saw the look in her eyes when that jerk told me I was dead? Was it concern? Anger? Dare I say LOVE? I'm not sure but it was hot! He had to have seen it right?_ Logan's thoughts, as usual, were Veronica-centric, the entire drive back to his room. _I will just pack a bag and take off. Finals are over, I have no reason to be in Neptune this summer. Veronica will be leaving in a couple weeks anyway. I will just grab some stuff, get in my car and drive. _He walked through his bedroom door and began haphazardly throwing clothing, surfing gear and toiletries in a duffel bag.

"Dick!" he shouted, "You'll be ok here without me this summer, right?"

"Dude," Dick had set his Xbox controller down and was standing in his doorway, "Where you going? Thought we were going to surf all summer?"

"I have to get out of town for awhile. I went a little nuts and beat the living shit out of a mafia child," Logan smirked.

"Score!" Dick paused, "I dunno why I said that… wait… Veronica?"

Logan stopped packing for a moment and stood there motionless, "That obvious huh?"

"Dude. I'll be fine," Dick closed the door and returned to his perch on the couch, _I give her 5-10 minutes- depending on where this all happened- until she comes busting through that door. _

Logan collected his thoughts and grabbed the last few personal possessions that held any real value to him. _I remember the day this was taken,_ it was a photograph of Logan, Duncan, Lilly, Veronica and Dick, taken on a particularly happy day, _The day after I got my license. I drove us all to the beach, Mom took this… _He rubbed the moisture he could feel building out of his eyes. He removed the photograph from its frame and carefully secured it in a small wooden box that housed the remnants of his relationship with Veronica- a few photos, ticket stubs, and silly mementos of there too short courtship. He was zipping his bag when he heard the soft voices from the next room. He grabbed his mother's lighter from his dresser, shoving it in his pocket, and slowly opened his bedroom doors.

She had run out of fingernails to bite when she reached the penthouse of the Neptune Grand. She didn't even knock just slid the key, her key into the lock and threw the door open. _He did give me this key, it's ok to use it._ Dick was sitting on the couch stuffing his face with chips and drinking a beer, a smug smile on his face. _He's not surprised to see me,_ she thought. "Where is he, Dick?"

"Nice to see you, too Ms. Mars. If it is, Mr. Echolls of which you speak, he is in his room. He rushed through here…."

She didn't care what he was saying. She walked past him ruffling his hair with her fingers as she walked toward the familiar double doors. She paused for a moment, _do I knock? Do I just barge in? _The normal confidence that had come to be associated with Veronica Mars was gone and suddenly she was a 15 year old girl with a crush on the senior football star.

"Ronnie, it's ok I knew when he blew through here you wouldn't be far behind. I'm pretty sure if I figured that much out so did Logan," She looked at him confused _Dick Cassablancas encouraging? Now I know I have lost my mind._

She whispered, "What do I say to him, Dick?"

If Dick's jaw could have physically hit the floor it did so in that instant, "I… no one ever asks me…," she glared at him, "ok ok… I think maybe I'm sorry followed by I'm an idiot with an I love you chaser. Yup… sounds right. Just don't break him again." He adjusted himself on the couch so he was facing Logan's bedroom door, his chips in his lap, his beer in his hand. He was going to enjoy this show.

"Thank you," Dick couldn't have looked more surprised if she had slapped him. _Did I really just ask Dick for advice? And then take it?... _but she didn't have time to think. The bedroom doors were opening.

His clothes were bloodstained, _Gory's blood. _His eye's were red, puffy from, _has he been crying? _"Logan have you been crying?" He nodded, "are you hurt?" Surprise overtook his face and though his mouth pursed like he was about to speak no words came.

"Logan, are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?" her tone became panicked.

"No, I…. you're here? I thought I had lost you for good…. I," he couldn't make his words fit together.

_He wasn't expecting me, Dick was wrong. _She glanced back over her shoulder, "can I come in? we have an audience out here."

Dick chuckled and Logan noticed his presence for the first time, "Dick! Go! Now!"

"No man! I'm not leaving. You guys are like a Spanish soap opera! I have no idea what's going on but I can't stop watching," he shoved more chips in his mouth and smirked.

_I can't wait any longer! _"I'm sorry Logan! I'm and idiot!" Dick erupted in hysterical laughter and Veronica pushed Logan back into his bedroom shutting the doors tightly behind her. She forced Logan across the room towards the bed. Poking him in the chest with every sentence, "You are an idiot Logan Echolls. You could have gotten yourself killed today. Do you know who that was?" a tear escaped her eye he tried to apologize but, "Do not speak Logan." He couldn't go any further she had pinned him against the bed, he sat on the edge staring at her unable to make a sound. She climbed onto him so that she straddled his legs between her own. "I'm sorry I got you into this. I was so scared. I'm sorry that…" He reached up grabbing her face and bringing it to his own, kissing her softly.

"I love you, Veronica Mars," he whispers into her ear. She can feel his breath on her neck.

"I love you too, Logan." That's all he needed to hear. He fell limp on the bed pulling her with him in a chaotic tangle of longing kisses and apologetic embraces. She finally struggled to her feet, ignoring his pleading glance to come back to him. She managed to compose herself long enough to speak, "I have more to say."

His eyes are a mixture of disappointment and fear, "Can't we save all that for later?"

She ignores him and takes three giant steps away from the bed, just out of his reach, "You could be in danger, Logan. Gory is connected."

"I know," he turned his head eyeing a large duffle bag sitting next to his bedroom door. She follows his gaze.

"Going somewhere?" a confused smile spreads across her face. _Logan's not one to run. _

"I've heard Virginia is nice this time of year," he stares into her eyes looking for any clue that she is excepting of his plan. _He's not running? He's following….me! _She is on top of him in an instant. He pulls away, "We have to go, Veronica."

"Dad's not here, last minute election details," she smiled as she turned the key to the apartment she shared with her father, "Probably won't be back all night."

"oh really, and what did you have in mind. A night of mind-blowing…." She interrupted him with a kiss.

"I was thinking pizza and a movie, maybe ice cream?" she smiled, "we can leave first thing in the morning." He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off before he had the chance, "I am voting for my dad."

It has been 12 days since her reunion with Logan at the Grand. It had been 11 days since they hurriedly left Neptune. It had been 10 days since she officially became the sherriff's dauughter. It had been 9 days since they had arrived in Las Vegas, planning only to stay a day or two on their way to Virginia. She hadn't had time to pack like she should have. _What does one wear to a Vegas wedding chapel anyway? _It had been 8 days since they had decided that they could not live without one another ever again. And it had been 7 days since she was brave enough to call her father and tell him what they were up to.

"Knock, knock, knock," Keith Mars was in the room, "Hello Bride!"

"Hello Father of the Bride," she ran to him allowing him to catch her in a bear hug, "Thank you daddy," she whispers in his ear.

"I wish it were later rather than sooner but…"

"Dad, not today, please spare me the disappointed father routine just this once. I promise you can lecture me all you want when we get back to Neptune in the fall. Right now I am getting married," she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark pant suite and jacket. _Why didn't I pack anything cuter? Oh right- internship with the FBI. Could I wear a sundress to Quantico next week? _

"This may be your wedding day but I am still your father and had you let me finish," He pulled her attention back to him, she noticed for the first time that he was holding a garment back and carrying a few shopping bags in one hand, "I was going to say that I can't believe you are all grown up. I still think of you as my little pig tail wearing, bad guy stopping, taser carrying, innocent baby Veronica Mars, but in a matter of hours you will be the rough, tough, FBI, take on the world Veronica Echolls?" He sighed. She looked at him waiting for the lecture. Preparing herself for whatever he might say, "and I couldn't be happier for you or prouder of the amazing woman have grown up to be." Tears started cascading down both of their faces.

It took her a minute to pull herself together, "How do I look?" She asked as she backed away.

"That will never do," sadness dashed through her eyes at her father's disapproval.

"Well, this is all she wrote as far as my wardrobe is concerned so," he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I have something for you," he handed her the forgotten garment bag. She unzipped it slowly revealing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a soft cream material with delicately beaded satin trim that landed just below the knees. It had thin straps that fell straight down to a low cut row of buttons, "Logan thought you might want something new. Apparently his sister picked it out especially for you."

"Daddy," she gasped.

"There's something else," Keith crossed the room to open the door.

"SURPRISE!" Mac and Trina sauntered into the room, ushering Keith out. They didn't miss a beat as they helped the exasperated Veronica out of her hideous FBI suit and into the delicate dress.

"Did you really think I would miss this?" Mac asked as she tugged off Veronica's coat.

"How many times do you think baby brother will get married?" Trina who really hadn't seemed to care much for Logan after their father was arrested was busy unpacking the dress and accessories Keith had left, "I only ever see him during funerals. I could not miss this! A happy day in the Echolls family? P-shaw."

Veronica could not speak. She just stared at her amazing friend and _sister-in-law-whoa! Didn't think about that one. _

"Wallace and Dick are with Logan and," Mac paused not sure if she should continue, "Piz is at the chapel," Veronica looked stunned, _Haven't I burned that bridge_, "When Wallace and I told him where we were going he insisted on providing the music."

"I don't deserve you guys, Piz? Really?" The tears that had been gently falling since her father's arrival swelled up and a waterfall erupted down her face.

"Don't you dare, little sister," Trina was ready with tissues, "I may be a theatrical make-up genius but even I cannot conceal bloodshot eyes."

Veronica laughed, _Little sister, huh, somehow that doesn't sound so bad._

Before she could really process what was happening she was being ushered out the door to a waiting limousine, "We'll be right behind you," Mac said, "one more thing we have to take care of here."

The driver opened the rear door for her, as she sat down she realized she was not alone.

"Hello, Veronica," It was a man's voice she knew well.

"Duncan?" she whispered as if saying his name at a normal level would break the spell and he would disappear just as Lilly had in so many of her dreams.

"Marc, Marc Cooper, well for now anyway," in an instant she was hugging him. She almost didn't notice the child sleeping on the seat beside him.

"Oh my God! How did you? When did you?" A million questions swirled around in her mind. A million answers danced in his eyes. She knew she would never have enough time to retrieve them all.

"I flew in this morning. We've been… well we've been all over the world. When Clarence Wiedman called last week with this news, I knew we had to find a way to be here. I would not miss this for anything, Mrs. Echolls!" He laughed the laughed of a happy man.

"I'm so glad you are here! Everyone important to us is here!" _Who knew Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls could have a perfect day! _She cringed almost afraid that her thoughts would jinx her, "Have you seen him yet?"

"Not yet, I thought I would surprise him. I talked to Dick and he agreed to share his best man duties," Duncan smiled, "I'm so happy for you two, really Ronnie."

"Thank you. I'm so glad you are here! I've missed you! And my little Lilly! Not so little anymore. Can I hold her?" Duncan lifted the half sleeping babe from her seat, "Hello my Lilly! You are so big now! You're Auntie Ronnie missed you!"

"I like the sound of that- Auntie Ronnie and Uncle Logan are getting married today baby," Duncan cooed into her ear, "You are going to be the most beautiful flower girl."

Veronica grinned from ear to ear, "who would have thought it Duncan? Who would have ever predicted we would all be where we are today. I still miss her you know? I still talk to her in my dreams."

"I know, I do the same thing," He said, "I see her so often in this little girl I feel like she's still here with me though." They spent the rest of the car ride reminiscing. She had so many questions she wanted to ask and he had so many answers he longed to give her but both knew it wasn't safe.

The car pulled up to the chapel. Veronica shifted in her seat as she handed Lilly back to her father's waiting arms, "I love you, Veronica… always will. I'm so happy for you and Logan." His gentle tone and the perfect calmness in his eyes gave her the courage she needed to get out of the car and move on into her next chapter.

Logan sat alone in the chapel contemplating the events that had brought him here, to this moment. He had some ghosts he needed to lay to rest before his bride arrived. He smiled,_ She said yes. _His heart was overflowing with the emotion of the past few years of his rollercoaster romance with Veronica_. Lilly, I'm sorry if any of this hurts you. I know that you would want Veronica and I to be happy. She makes me so happy. I think she's the piece I was missing. You will always be my first love but Veronica, Veronica she's my reason for being. I hope you understand. We both miss you so much Lilly… _His thoughts trailed off as he heard a thump behind him.

"Sorry man, I didn't know anyone was in here," a freshly healed Piz spoke softly behind him.

Logan turned towards him, "it's ok. I was just preparing. Could you give me just one more minute?"

"Sure man, no problem. I'll be outside, just let me know when you are done. I need to set up a couple things." He turned to leave but Logan stopped him.

"Thank you, Piz… for everything."

"Honestly Logan, I'm only here for Veronica, but you are welcome," again he tried to leave but Logan's words froze him.

"Well thank you just the same, for the music, yes, but mostly for being there for her when I wasn't. I can be a real jackass. I know that. And I know she needed you and you were there," he turned away and Piz headed out the door- he didn't know what to say. _Did Logan just thank me for loving his **gulp** wife? _Piz cringed at the thought.

Logan sat silently in thought once more, _She is too good for me. Mom I wish you were here. I miss you so much. I think you'd be proud of me today_. _You would really like Veronica. You remember her right? Lilly's best friend. I hope you have been watching me. I hope you have been watching over her and know that there is no one who can make me as happy as she can. No one who can make me as crazy as she can either. I love her, mom. I didn't plan it, we were walking down the strip one night and it was perfect. We were standing in front of a street full of the most beautiful lights. There were fireworks going off in the distance and I stopped her from walking, turned her towards me and got down on one knee. She started crying the second she realized what I was about to say, mom. Veronica never cries. She was so beautiful in that moment. Her blue eyes had never looked more like the ocean. 'Veronica, I can't be happy without you. I have never needed anyone accept you and will spend the rest of my life taking care of you if you will let me. Marry me?' She leapt at me mom! Actually leapt! I was stunned. I had half expected her to run away though I was praying she wouldn't. 'Yes Logan!' It was the best moment of my life. I called Trina the next day and had her get Grandma's ring from the safe at the house, Lord only knows what else she took, but Veronica has the ring and that is all I really care about. Man, I miss you so much… _A silent tear ran down Logan's face as a familiar voice coaxed him out of his trance.

"Logan, you ok man?"

A smile erupted on Logan's face, "Duncan Kane!"

"In the Flesh, Lilly say hello to Uncle Logan,"

"Yellow, Uncie Oggie,"

In an instant Logan was up and had engulfed both of them in a tearful hug, "You just made my day perfect. I didn't think today could be any better and then here you are…" Logan was overcome.

"Get it together little brother! Everyone is here," Trina entered the chapel with her usually pizzazz followed by Mac, Dick, Wallace and Piz.

"Are we ready?" The pastor had entered unbeknownst to the wedding party.

Everyone looked to Logan who nodded joyously, "Let's have us a wedding!" Shrieked Dick, rubbing his hands together in excited anticipation.

Mac skipped to the rear of the chapel and poked her head through the door, "You ready pretty lady?" Veronica nodded and tightened her grip on her father's arm, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Veronica."

Mac swung the chapel doors open and Piz began playing his acoustic guitar and singing softly,

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."

Mac took her place next to Piz and sang the female part to 'Lucky.' Piz had begged her to sing with him after he realized that he had insisted on helping out at… _Veronica's wedding_, he thought and inwardly gulped, _I can do this_.

"Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard."

_Who knew Mac could sing? Apparently not Logan! He looks as surprise as I do! _Veronica was pleasantly surprised by her friends' gift on her wedding two voices intertwined and continued as if singing at weddings was a normal occurrence for them,

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again.

Oooh oooh oooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again.

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday.

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair.

Though the breezes through the trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning 'round

You hold me right here, right now.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again.

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday…"

Lilly headed down the aisle first dropping little yellow rose petals on her way to her father. Very proud of her self she buried her face in Duncan's shoulder as he picked her up. Next, Veronica floated through the chapel on her fathers arm, her eyes locked with Logan's. No force on earth could keep them apart. She kissed her father's cheek as Logan took her hand and led her to his side. She looked at Piz and Mac and mouthed the words, "thank you so much," making the OK sign with her hand she said, "Perfect!" Mac blushed, _One time only performance right here! _She thought,Piz just smiled softly, _The way Logan is watching her _right_ now makes this ok, _he thought to himself, _she looks so beautiful_. S_he didn't leave me for some fling- she left for the one. I hate that I am this nice, uck. _

_This is my life, _Veronica thought, _I never thought I would be this girl! Getting married at this age, but it's Logan. My Logan…._She looked at him, _So dapper in his tux. How did he do all this so fast? didn't he know I would be happy with Elvis at a drive thru? But this….this is perfect. _She was so completely lost in her own thoughts she hadn't heard the pastor start the ceremony.

"Do you Logan Echolls, take Veronica Mars to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For better or worse? Until the end of time?"

_The end of time? _She thought, _Mental note: end of time sounds so much better than till death parts us. _She smiled as Logan spoke, "I do." He squeezed her hand.

"Do you Veronica Mars take this man, Logan Echolls to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For better or worse? Until the end of time?"

She giggle, _This is THE moment! I'm such a girl right now! _In classic Veronica wit she shouted, "you betcha! I Do!"

The small group laughed as the pastor smiled and continued, "Logan, take her left hand in yours. Place the ring on her finger and repeat these words: with this ring I pledge to you my love and faithfulness."

Logan took her tiny hand in his, _Man she really is tiny….and all mine! _They had picked their rings together the day after he proposed from a little hole in the wall pawn shop on the Las Vegas Strip. They were matching sterling silver, quite plain but with calligraphic etchings on the inside of a date. Today's date June 10 but a hundred years in the past. Veronica had fantasized that they belonged to star-crossed lovers and uncovered in some attic trunk long after their tragic deaths. Logan had bought them on the spot and promised her they would share the date with her fantasy couple. She had been so cute. "With this ring I pledge to you my love and faithfulness," He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Veronica take Logan's left hand in yours and repeat after me as you place the ring on his finger: with this ring I pledge to you my love and faithfulness."

Her hands were shaking, "Logan, with this ring I pledge to you my love and faithfulness." They smiled.

"Then with the power vested in my by the almighty God I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss…" they kissed tenderly as the chapel photographer snapped picture after picture, "Smile everyone! This is the money shot!"

"And all is right with your world, Mrs. Echolls?" Logan whispered into her ear completely ignoring the camera clicking in his face.

"All is perfect in my world, Mr. Echolls."

Piz began playing again softly as they walked from the chapel to the vestibule.

Tomorrow they would be on the road again, spending their honeymoon driving across the country to Virginia and Veronica's FBI internship. Tonight though, belonged to them and this wonderful family they had manufactured. A celebration must be enjoyed by all!

They lingered at the chapel a few moments, there was paper work to sign, "Wallace! Come here! Be my witness!" Veronica shouted over the giggles of the happy Clan.

"Yo, Duncan, I need your John Hancock man!"

"I think you better have Dick sign. wouldn't want to get you in trouble with the cops. I'm still a wanted man remember?" There was a twinge of sadness in his voice, "The FBI might frown on their newest agent associated with fugitives on the run."

"I am not an agent I am just an intern and I will risk it!" Veronica shouted, nodding at Logan that it was fine with her.

"No, it has to be you," Logan didn't care who he had to answer to he would happily harbor this fugitive on his wedding day, "and no aliases man! I want big letters right here D-U-N-C-A-N K-A-N-E, just in case you forgot how to spell it." He hugged his friend.

Everyone lingered, chit chatting about Mac's hidden talent, while they waited for the flighty girl behind the desk to finish with the Bride and Groom, "Here you go," the chapel photographer handed Logan a CD with all the photos she had taken, "I got some of everyone and the group shot came out really well! Even the little girl was paying attention- that never happens! It's a good sign. You guys are all set," she handed them the marriage certificate, "Good luck you two!"

Veronica took the CD and tucked it away in her ever present messenger bag.

Two Limo's were waiting to take the wedding party back to Veronica and Logan's hotel suite where a giant spread of food was waiting for them. Duncan and Lilly joined the happy couple in their car at Veronica's insistence, "I don't know Ronnie. Isn't it a little weird to have an ex boyfriend in your wedding car? I'm just saying…"

"Get in smart ass," Logan shoved Duncan towards the car and scooped up Lilly, "You're family and we haven't seen you in years!"

Logan held the door as Duncan and Veronica climbed inside. He held Lilly with one arm and caressed Veronicas fingers with his other hand, "When do you guys have to leave?" He asked Duncan.

"We turn into pumpkins at midnight. We're taking the red-eye to London and from there…." His voice trailed off, he had already said more than enough to leave a bread trail for Veronica, but not quite enough to get them into trouble should they be asked about his whereabouts.

"So we have about three more hours until you have to head to the airport. Let's make the most of it!" Veronica switched seats so she was sitting next to Duncan, facing her new husband enjoying the site of him making silly faces at Lilly. Every time he stuck his tongue out she would squeal, "Uncie Oogie! Again, again, again!" Before he realized it Veronica had her camera out and was filming the tender moment, _Someday this would be her child he played with, her child he loved, her child they shared. _Veronica audibly sighed as she wrapped her arm around Duncan's and let her head droop to his shoulder

Logan watched from the corner of his eye, _A year ago that would have bothered me, _he thought, _hell, six months ago that would have bothered me. But she is all mine now._ He continued to laugh at Lilly's innocent giggles and shrieks.

"Don't you think you should be snuggling up to your husband, Mrs. Echolls?" His voice trailed off, "You are Mrs. Veronica Echolls." He laughed, "Who would have thought it!"

"I am so perfectly happy tonight, Duncan. You and Lilly are our family too. I have missed you. Smile!" She surprised him with a camera flash.

"I missed you too, Ronnie. I miss Logan, I even missed Dick!" They all laughed.

"Do you think, we can… Stay in touch this time? I know it's not the smartest move but we could set up dummy email accounts and only check them at public libraries and computer labs. I will have Mac set up some super stealthy computer magic if necessary. I don't think I can lose you and Lilly again," Hope flickered in Duncan's eyes.

"You would do that?" He asked, flabbergasted that she would risk being found out.

"We both would," Logan chimed in, "There's got to be an all night coffee house or something with computer access to get it set up tonight."

"I'm in," Duncan smiled, "I've missed you guys so much. I don't care about Neptune so much anymore but you guys are home to me. You are the only one, Veronica, who stood by me. I mean look at what you have done for Lilly and I! I wouldn't have her if not for you and for that I will forever be grateful," He kissed her forehead and smiled, "I get to have a family again."

The evening progressed through dinner, _it's amazing how hungry one gets when one forgets to eat for a day, _Veronica thought. Duncan tapped his spoon to the side of his glass to get everyone's attention as they were finishing their meal, "I know I should probably wait until you are all done eating to say this but I am on a bit of a time crunch," _We took too long at the coffee house, but it was worth it,_ Duncan thought as he paused to collect his thoughts on the day, "Not so long ago I thought I would never be able to see any of you again. I know I'm putting you all in danger coming here and for that I apologize." Everyone smiled, no one felt threatened by Duncan's presence. He had been a welcome surprise, "There are very few people in this word we choose to call family. I know that sounds strange. We all have mothers," He looked to the sky as if speaking to Lynn, "and father's," he raised his glass in Keith's direction, "siblings," he paused, "and these people are by blood our family. I choose to call Logan and Veronica…Echolls," He coughed on the name, Logan shot him a warning glance, "Sorry man! It's so weird!" the room giggled, "Anyway I choose to call Veronica and Logan Echolls my family. They have done more for me than anyone else in this world. I love them both with all my heart and I wish them nothing but good things from this life. So a toast to my amazing family."

"Here, here," Glasses began clinking.

Duncan drank the last of his champagne and glanced at his watch. _10:30. Time to go. _He wiped a tear from his eye, "Time for Lilly and I to say good bye… for now." He hugged Veronica tightly, "Don't forget about us ok? I will be waiting for your emails V. I love you."

"Don't you forget about _us!"_

Logan had picked up Lilly and was making 'Uncie Oogie Boogie faces' at her. He passed her to Veronica as Duncan approached him, he offered him his hand but Logan pulled him close, "Take care of my niece!" He said, "Maybe we can meet up for Christmas somewhere."

Duncan smiled, as unlikely as he knew that was he let himself revel in the moment, in the idea he might be able to give Lilly some sense of family this year, "God willing," was all he could muster, "take care of our girl Logan. I love you guys," he released his friend and took his daughter from Veronica's reluctant arms. He was out the door and gone again in an instant.

"Well I supposed I should get some sleep tonight before my drive back to Neptune tomorrow," Keith put a comforting arm over his daughter, "Call me when you get to Quantico? I love you baby." He kissed her head and headed towards Logan, "Take care of her will you, son?"

"I promise," Logan smiled, "I would do anything for her you know, Keith."

"I know you will. Logan, but until I am used to this, and that could take quite a while, it's still Mr. Mars," they both laughed.

"Ok, Mr. Mars. Good night."

"I guess that's my queue to leave too," Piz still wasn't quite sure his place in this motley crew but he was glad he had come nonetheless, "You look beautiful Veronica," he quickly hugged her careful not to linger or breath in her enchanting smell. No need to get another beat-down from her husband, "Logan," he offered his hand, "take care."

"I'm taking off too, Piz is my ride!" Wallace laughed, "We're heading back to Neptune tonight. Bye V! Congratulations! Take care of my best friend Logan, I'm going to need her back when school starts!" He laughed, "and FYI, I talked to Weevil and that other thing is taken care of man. He wants you to know it's not for you he is doing it but he's on it." Wallace laughed.

Veronica started to ask "What other thing," but Wallace was gone before she could make the sentence and Dick was enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Macster and I are taking off too. Figure the newlyweds need some alone time and I want to see Celine Dion," He laughed and high fived Logan.

"You did it, Veronica," Mac was uncharacteristically emotional, "You guys belong together." She hugged her friend, "and I need to go get very drunk. Celine Dion? Really Dick?" Logan and Veronica listened to their friends argue all the way down the hallway.

"Let's make this a regular thing Logan," Trina said as she embraced her brother, "not the getting married part- you should keep this one- but the getting together for happy events."

"I'd like that," he smiled, "thanks for your help with Veronica's dress and everything.:

"And you," Trina crossed the room to accost her new sister in a warm embrace, "Call me. We are going to be real sisters." With a set of air kisses at veronica, and a debutant smile she was out the door.

"Alone at last," Veronica slumped onto the couch.

Logan gulped the last of his champagne and plopped down next to her, "How do you feel?"

"I'm not going to lie Logan, a little… surreal."

"Happy-surreal I hope."

"Yes, happy, so happy," her hands were on his face and her lips where on his.

He pulled away, "so all I had to do to get you feeling a little frisky was marry you? Why didn't I do this sooner?" He was scooping her up and carrying her across the threshold to their room, both giggling, both happy.

"I love you Mrs. Echolls," he whispered into her ear as he lay her down on the soft bed.

"I love you," she echoed back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica shot straight up, tugging the blankets and shoving Logan off of the bed, "Lilly!" She screamed.

"Veronica? Veronica! Are you ok?" Logan was slowly gaining consciousness. He reached for her but she jumped just an inch too far away, her fingers in her mouth, he hair soaked in sweat. She sat on the edge of the bed crying. "Baby, are you ok?" Logan had scrambled to his feet and was standing over her.

"Lilly…" Veronica trailed off.

"What about Lilly?" His eyes grew worried.

"She was here," she began sobbing uncontrollably, "She," sob, "said, "she's happy," sob, "for us. I miss her."

"Oh baby," his arms had found their way around her and he was pulling her to his side, his chin against her forehead," baby, you were dreaming."

"I know," Veronica was slowly waking from the stupor the vivid dream had left her in, "she was right here. She was playing with my hair talking about some 'righteous shin-dig' we had for your last birthday she was alive and then she smiled at you sleeping next to me and…" Veronica's eyes drifted around the unfamiliar room settling on her messenger bag she had carelessly thrown over a chair in the corner. She shook Logan's grasp and charged toward the bag, retrieving her computer, "I just need to see her." She made her way back to Logan's side and opened the computer. She opened a file from the desktop labeled 'Lilly.' She quickly scrolled through her photographs until she found the one she wanted. It was from a party they had thrown for one of Logan's birthdays. Logan stood in the middle of his living room flanked on either side by two feisty blondes; Veronica and Lilly, each wearing a shirt with an arrow pointing toward Logan that read 'We're With Stupid.' "The shirts were Lilly's idea," Veronica whispered, "you had done something that bothered her and she thought that those stupid shirts were the perfect revenge. She never told me what you had done."

"I told her I thought you were beautiful, well hot-I wasn't quite so eloquent back then," he laughed. Veronica looked a little shocked, "the funny thing was she wasn't mad. She said 'well Logan, I can share you with V.'"

Despite her best efforts to keep the tears from flowing, her eyes clouded over.

"I know, I know, shhhhhh, it's ok," he smiled that crooked smile she found so endearing, "come back to bed we have a long drive ahead of us." He looked at the clock realizing the time, "come on, we have three more hours until the alarm goes off, and we are both exhausted."

"I can't sleep Logan," she whispered. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her mouth. She kissed him back, opening her mouth and accepting the warmth his embrace provided.

He pulled back, "I love you."

The sun was sneaking through the cracks in the blinds when she woke up in his arms, thrilled at the memory of the previous day, _I'm married! I'm married to Logan! And Lilly is happy for us! _He was breathing softly as she wiggled her way out of his embrace and stood up. She stopped a moment glancing over her shoulder at him sleeping there, absently playing with the rings on her left ring finger. _Time to face the day, it would be so easy to crawl back into bed though. My spot hasn't had time to cool off yet. _Just as she started to turn Logan rolled over, fumbling around in the sheet in an obvious attempt to locate his missing Bride. His eyes opened and he saw her, "Come back to bed baby."

But she was already pulling her robe on, "We have to get going. I have five days until my internship starts and you still need to find a place to live," she paused nonchalantly, "I mean, if you are planning on staying near me this summer."

Fear shot through his eyes and he suddenly realized they had never discussed their living arrangements in Virginia, "You don't want me there?"

She smiled, _Oh the power I have over you, _"Well, I didn't marry you to live on opposite ends of the country."

"No you married me for my debonair good looks and bottomless bank account," he quipped back.

"Who told you, you were good looking? I must find them immediately and take them to an optometrist," she smiled, all thoughts of crawling back into bed abandoned. He was walking towards her pushing her toward the bathroom door. Stealing kisses between footsteps.

"Gimme a minute," he said, nudging her to the side and making his way into the bathroom. A minute later she heard the shower running and saw the steam escaping through the door he had left open a crack as an invitation to join him.

She dropped her robe to the floor and climbed into the hot cascading water with him, "just what I needed," she smirked, "my own indentured servant to scrub my feet and wash my hair."

"At your service m'lady," he spoke softly into the nape of her neck as he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the last of it," Logan said as he shoved a small suitcase into the trunk of their car, "You

ready for the big leagues?"

Veronica sighed, inwardly she was excited to start her internship, the internship she had thought she'd lost until her father had called to tell her he had won the election and the DA was wasting no time dropping any charges for the 'damaged' evidence. She had been convinced that the FBI would get wind of the investigation and drop her instantly. _Now I just have to find a way to tell them I got married to an accused murderer and the son of an accused murderer and…_

"Veronica! Where are you?" Logan kissed her forehead to pull her out of her trance, "you ok?"

"Yea, I was just thinking about how exactly I am going to tell the FBI I just married a stud-muffin with a somewhat sorted past," She smiled at him and he smiled back. Somehow his smile gave her comfort.

"Do you wish we had waited?" failing to mask the disappointment in his voice.

"No, I'll just call the contact number they gave me for the intern coordinator and tell them. Give me a minute? I want to make this call before we hit the road."

"Ok, but your dad, Mac and Dick are waiting for us. Breakfast rememeber? I for one cannot wait to find out how the Celine Dion show went," he laughed. He was probably one of the few people who knew Dick liked to sing the theme from titanic atop his surfboard. He had an image of Dick holding a lighter and crying as that song was performed. He sat in the car drumming on the steering wheel to the music playing on the radio, a smile dancing on his lips, _I married Veronica Mars. _

"I LOVE my dad!" Veronica shrieked as she hurtled into the car, crossing the center console and planting a sloppy wet kiss on Logan's face.

"I know…." he was confused.

"Apparently the intern coordinator already knew of our nuptuals because one Keith Mars called her last week. He was probably trying to find a way to talk me out of marrying you so fast but apparently many of their interns are graduate students with families and they have a family dorm building," She looked at him waiting for the light to come on, "do you know what that means?"

"Family dorm?"

"Yes, family dorm, and they have an available unit," Logan's face was still only dimly lit, "you get to live with me." She spoke slowly waiting for the hundred watts to light in his eyes.

"Oh! So we get to live together, live together, I don't have to find an apartment or hotel? This days is starting off pretty well!" He leaned in to kiss her but she abruptly pulled away.

"We have people waiting for us! Drive big red one!" He gingerly placed his hand on her leg as he pulled out of the parking lot. He had to touch her in that moment.

They met everyone at a buffet in one of the casino hotels along the Vegas strip. As Logan had hoped Dick reenacted the concert from the previous night. Mac obviously embarrassed stared pleadingly at Veronica and Veronica sensing her friends embarrassment devised an escape for them, "I saw some cute things in the gift shop at the front of the hotel. I need a souvenir from my honeymoon why don't you come and look with me?"

"Yes, please!" Mac was up in an instant and standing behind Veronica's chair.

"Here," Logan handed her a credit card.

"What's this for?" Veronica looked confused. Logan had never handed her a credit card before, "I don't need you to…."

"Zip it, MY WIFE!" He interrupted her, enunciated her new title. He knew she was going to make some noble statement about not wanting his money and he was having none of it, "It's your money now too." Her face dropped a little, "ha ha ha!" He could see the wheels in her head turning, "hadn't thought about that had you, Mrs. Echolls?"

"I had thought of it! Come my rich bestie!" Mac was perfectly ok with her friends newly acquired limitless credit and pulled her away in the direction of the gift shop.

"So?" Dick winked across the table, "How was the wedding night?"

"Eh hem…" Keith made his presence known, "Father of the Bride still sitting here."

Logan chuckled, "It was good, early to bed. Long drive in front of us today."

"Dude, why don't you just let us drive your car back to Neptune and you guys catch a flight?" Dick did not see the point in spending three days in a cramped car.

"It's part of her internship requirements, she has to have her own transportation," he sighed, "Don't think I haven't thought about throwing the car on a train and meeting it in Virginia. She wants to drive all the way. I think it's the money thing. Did you see how weird she got when I handed her my card?"

"She's always been 'rich man kryptonite'. You'd think she would be excited about the influx of cash," Dick laughed, "She'll get used to it."

"My baby's always had a strong work ethic. Even when she was little she never really asked for anything…"Keith started, "except that damn pony."

"Dude, you should stop outside of town and take her horseback riding. Here," Dick handed him a brochure he had in his back pocket, "Macster and I decided to stay a few more days. She grabbed a bunch of adds for things in town. Apparently she is digging Vegas but not so much all the gambling."

"So you and Mac eh" Logan shot Dick a knowing smile, "I always thought the Pony thing was joke. Do you think she would like it Mr. Mars?"

"Yes, she would. Her wanting a pony is a joke now, but every Christmas when she was little her mother and I took her to see Santa and that's what she asked for. And Logan I was just kidding last night when I told you to call me Mr. Mars. We're family now, son." Logan smiled, he had always respected Keith Mars. When he had suspected Logan of killing Lilly he had fiercely protected his daughter from him and when he found that he had blamed the wrong Echolls he had been a big enough man to apologize and accept him back into their lives. "I knew the night you stayed with her when Cassidy," he touched Dick's arm gently," had blown up the plane that I was going to have to get used to having you around for a long time." He paused, Logan started to say something but he stopped him, "and if that hadn't convinced me then the night you carried her home…" Keith's emotions overcame him and she started sobbing, "I knew Logan. I knew then, and I know you won't let anyone hurt her and I know that you will always take care of her."

"I promise," Logan had moved to the seat next to the older man and had placed his hand on his shoulder, "I promise I will always take care of her. You don't have to worry."

Keith nodded, "you can call me dad if you want."

"Oh Daddy," Dick had tears in his eyes, apparently the Celine Dion show was an emotional experience for him. The men laughed, _leave it to Dick_.

"Do I want to know why Dick is crying on my dad's shoulder?" Veronica and Mac had snuck up behind the endearing scene.

"It's a guy thing," Keith said and patted Dick's back, "I think it's time we all headed out. Call me when you get back to town Richard. I'll be a lonely old man this summer-Dinner's on me." Keith stood and headed toward his daughter, "Call me when you get to Quantico. Don't do anything illegal-" She started to object but he stopped her, "no arguments."

"Yes Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Bye Dad," Logan was standing next to them, holding out his hand to shake Keith's. Keith shrugged and pulled Logan into a hug.

"Dad? How long were we gone?" Mac quipped.

"Time to go Macaroni," Dick put a hand on her back, "Ronnie, Logan, catch ya back at the beach before school?"

"So what did you buy?" Logan asked as he put her shopping bag in the backseat of the car.

"A photo album that says 'Wedding in Vegas' across the cover. I thought it was funny."

"Big spender, eh?"

"Oh don't worry, it's gold plated," she giggled.

"That's more like it!" he laughed, knowing full well the album was probably made of cheap plastic and that she had used her own debit card, "so are we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?"

"You play innocent very well, Mrs. Echolls. When are we going to talk about the whole what's mine is yours thing? You seem to have a tiny problem with it," He played it cool but it genuinely bothered him that she had refused to spend his, nay, their money.

"What of mine do you want exactly?" She smile avoiding his question.

"Hardy har har har," he said, "you know what I'm talking about."

"Logan, I am your wife and we have been having a good time with the Mrs. Echolls comments, I will admit. But I can't change my name. I can't take his name," she frowned slightly hoping Logan understood, "He tried to kill me, Logan. Locked me a in a freezer, set my father on fire, beat you… the list goes on."

"Baby, I don't care if you take my name. I hadn't even thought of that."

"It's not your name I don't want to take, it's his name I can bear to hear associated with my own."

"Alright I don't care if you take my last name or not. I hate my father just as much, probably more than you do. Rather you change your last name or not really doesn't affect the way I feel about you or the fact that what's mine is yours. My heart, my soul, my money, my name is the least of what I want to give you. If it makes you feel better you can think of it as my grandfather's name that my father stole. Good ole gramps was a decent guy," she touched her chin with his fingers.

She curled up on the car seat next to him. Placing her head on his shoulder and he drove, "should we hyphenate?"

"You want me to change my name too?" he asked, laughing a little, "You want me to be Logan Echolls-mars? Because I will do it for you, Love."

"No I don't want you to be Logan Echolls-Mars," she watched as his eyes turned a little sad, "I want you to be Logan Mars-Echolls!"

He laughed, "I can do that. As long as you become Veronica Mars-Echolls."

She cuddled up a little closer to him, "I can do that. I mean its not like anyone ever uses the second name in a hyphenated last name anyway!"

"So how would you feel about a pony ride?"

"Why Logan, are you getting fresh with me?"

"No an actually pony ride? Get your mind out of the gutter Mars! Dick gave me a horse back riding brochure at breakfast," He smiled.

"Ummm, I see two problems with that. One I have to be in Virginia in less than a week and two why would Dick… never mind I don't want to know."

"Your dad said something about you always wanting a pony and it kind of escalated from there. Apparently Dick and Mac are staying in Vegas a few days," Logan gave her an all knowing smile.

"I know, Mac told me. Apparently there was some cuddling last night."

Logan's jaw dropped, "Dick knows how to cuddle? Ha ha ha, anyway I was thinking- I'm not all that excited about driving all the way." Veronica started to protest but he raised his hand to silence her, "I have arranged for the car to be shipped and I booked us a flight tomorrow. We have all day to be together. The car will get to Virginia the day after we do, all we have to do is meet it at the station. What do you say?"

"I say," She paused, "I get to ride a pony?"

"Yes."

"I say ok," she held onto him a little tighter, "but I think I am going to need a bigger photo album."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh chea… for all the pictures of my PONY!" They both laughed.

"That was awesome!" Veronica shouted as she flung herself onto the tacky heart shaped bed.

"Glad you liked it," He smirked, "Now it's my turn to choose our activity?" He kissed her then rolled away.

"You picked the last one!"

"Horseback riding was definitely for you! You were a regular Calamity Jane out there today."

"Does that make you Wild Bill?" She had pushed herself to her knees and was crossing the bed toward him throwing one of her legs on either side of his hips, "Is this the activity you had in mind." She lowered her face to his, gently kissing worry line next to his eye.

"You can call me Billy."

"Why Billy, I do declare," she gave it her best old western accent, "I need a shower before I will hear of any of that! Although the pony ride was pretty bitchin' I cannot in could conscious engage in that kind of activity smelling like a barn." She rolled off of him and made her way toward the bathroom.

"Well you certainly know how to kill my dreams Miss Jane," he winked at her, "I'll be here when you get out."

When she had disappeared and he could hear the roar of the shower he ran down to the front desk, "Did anyone drop anything off for Echolls?"

"Mr. Echolls, I was going to give this to you when you checked in but I was under strict orders to not allow your wife to see." The man at the desk handed Logan a small box, "Mr. Cassablancas dropped this off and said to tell you that you owe him. Apparently his wife was a little jealous."

"His Wife?" Logan was confused.

"Yes, that is what he said, his wife."

Logan thanked the man and headed back to his room, _That makes two weddings for Dick! Hopefully this one will stick! I have to remember to call him later! _He laughed to himself the entire way.

"So dinner?" Logan shouted over the roar of the hot shower, he was thankful Veronica was still enjoying, when he got back. He burried the small box in the bottom of his bag and headed in her direction.

"Yeah, whatever you want is fine." In an instant the shower curtain was pulled open and Logan was looking at her, "excuse me."

"You said whatever I want," his eyes danced as he examined her from head to toe.

"Ha ha, very funny, I'm hungry! Go order something," She pointed toward the bathroom door giggling.

He pulled out his cellphone as he left pouting. He made two phone calls the first to a Chinese restaurant he had found an add for on top of the television in the room and the second to one Richard Cassablancas, "You have reached Dick, give it a yank or leave me a message."

"Uh," he had forgotten what a pig Dick was, "this messages is for Mr. and apparently Mrs. Richard Cassablancas. This is Logan- Mazel tov!"

"Did you just say Mr. and Mrs. Cassablancas?" Veronica was drying her hair behind him, a look of shock on her face.

"Umm yeah, you should call Mac," he tried to tell her but she was already dialing her phone.

Dick's voice greeted her call, "Hey, you have reached the voicemail box of Macaroni Cassablancas, I'm too busy bumping and grinding with my super hot new Hubbie so I'll call you back when I can. Peace." Veronica dropped her phone in a fit of laughter, "She married DICK?"

"Apparently they did, should we be concerned that they didn't call us?" Logan had a confused look on his face.

"Nah, Mac's pretty private and I am sure some amount of alcohol would have had to have been involved. How did you know they got married?"

"Oh, I called Dick and his voicemail had a message to that affect," _Please believe me, please believe me…._

"Oh ok- if it's anything like Mac's then I would assume they are quite busy at the moment. What did you end up getting?"

"Getting?" _Damn it she knows._

"Yeah, for dinner? You were supposed to order it."

"Right for dinner, I ordered Chinese, should be here any minute. Mind if I jump in the shower and wash the horse stink off of me? I paid for it over the phone. There's some cash in my wallet for the tip. I counted it so I will know if you don't use it," He smiled knowing full well she was uncomfortable spending the money she deemed only his.


	4. Chapter 4

When they woke up the next morning Logan's first order of business was to call his bank and added his new wife to all his accounts. _Why does this bother me? Urg. _His fingers ran through his hair in his normal nervous way, "Rut ro raggy, somebody's upset," Veronica had emerged from the bathroom, "Did our flight get cancelled?".

"Not upset really and our flight is on time as far as I know. I just did something I think you might be angry about, there is no reason for you to be angry about it and it's important to me so I am hoping that when I tell you this wonderfully awful thing I just did you will say thank you and not turn it into a fight about me controlling you." He eyed her

"Ok," she slowly sat in the chair , "and what is this horribly, awful, wonderful thing you have done?"

"I added you to my accounts," his fingers ran deeper into his hair, "I just, I want to share my life with you. All of my life, I know you weren't to big on…"

She stood up from the chair and was kissing him before he could finish his sentence.

"So I guess I'm not in trouble? Was that a 'thank you?'" he was trying to gauge her feelings on the subject from her eyes.

"No, not in trouble exactly. I appreciate what you are trying to do. I knew the other night it wouldn't take you long to go there. I'm a self-sufficient kind of girl, though there was this little sapphire number I was eyeing at the shop with Mac yesterday."

"Yeah, Mac told me. She also told me that you used cash to buy the little book you got instead of the credit card I gave you. What do you have against me helping you? No don't try to interrupt me. This is the same old song, Veronica. I wanted you to stop with the rape investigation or at the least let me help you and you refused. I tried hiring someone to protect you and you threw a fit, it's the same thing only instead of my physically trying to help you I am trying to financially help you, my wife… MY WIFE… let me in Veronica, accept that you are officially stuck with me for the rest of your life. Me, my stupid last name, my horrible bank accounts, they are all yours now."

"Can I speak now?" Veronica was staring at his frustrated face.

"Yes."

"Ok. Before you blow a blood vessel and ruin my short but, up to this point, sweet honeymoon. I'm not mad, Logan. We have been together since Junior year of High school. I knew exactly what I was getting with you. Even when we were apart we weren't really apart and I never want to be apart from you again. The money is just part of the deal and I am ok with that. I don't want you to think that I am with you because I need your money because I am not and I don't. I would be just as happy if you had thirty bucks and a condom in your wallet as long as it meant that I didn't have to be without you ever again. Ok speech done. Back to the honeymoon."

"Condom? You're not mad?"

"Yes condom, and nope, not mad, not even a little."

"You want me and ALL my baggage?"

"The baggage is kind of a turn on… especially if it gets me that little saphir…" the sarcastic twang that had been clouded that past couple of weeks by her udder and complete happiness had snuck back into her tone.

"The little sapphire number you saw in the gift shop with Mac? The one I sent Mac back in to buy while you were busy saying good bye to your dad?" He pulled a little black box from the depths of the duffel bag he had carelessly thrown on the floor next to the bed, "Happy honeymoon honey." He gently kissed her cheek.

"Oh my God you didn't! It's so pretty!"

"Yeah it is," but he wasn't looking at the heart shaped sapphire or the thin silver chain it hung from, he was looking at her with her eyes lit up like a little girl on Christmas morning, "You are such a girl right now!"

"A pony ride AND a necklace in one trip? You're going to spoil me, Logan. Thank you so much for this."

"I am here but to serve and keep you happy. Get dressed little pixie, the bellhop should be here to get the car keys soon. I arranged for the hotel to drop us off at the airport and then drop the car at the train station," he slapped her butt as she headed toward her suitcase, "and make it something seductive. I hear the Mile-High club is accepting new applicants!"

"Tsk Tsk. Who on Earth told you I was **THAT** kind of girl?"

"Which reminds me I want to try Dick again before we leave," Logan grabbed his phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" Dick was obviously still sleeping.

"Hello, can I speak to Mr. OR Mrs. Cassablancas please?"

"Logan! Dude who told you?"

"Ummm… you did, you told the guy at my front desk that your wife was jealous of the jewelry you guys dropped off. So how'd it happen?"

"Dude, it was the craziest thing. Macster wanted to go ride that thing that shoots you straight up in the air and I was like no way and she was all come on chicken," Dick yawned, "anyway by dinner time she had talked me into it. I have never been so scared in my life."

"Were you wasted?" Logan was sure a certain level of intoxicants must have been in Dick's system.

"That's the thing, no I was stone sober, still am."

Logan gasped.

"Exactly. Anyway when we got off of the thing I asked her if she wanted to go to the drive-thru. I think she thought I meant like McDonalds or something."

"So you tricked Mac into going to a drive-thru wedding chapel and she hasn't killed you yet?" Logan was still a little shocked.

"I know! Can you believe it! We hadn't even boned until last night!" Dick was chuckling to himself.

"Leave it to you Dick. So where is the illustrious Mrs. Cassablancas now?"

"She's in the shower apparently she wants to head back to Neptune and tell her parents."

"Well tell her Veronica and I said congratulations, and tell her to call Veronica when she gets a chance."

"Will-do. Anyway we are going to crash at the Grand for a few days and then who knows. She has a job lined up for the summer at Kane I think but I told her to back out of it and we would go wherever she wants on a little sexy-moon. I don't know if she is gonna or not though- something about making a commitment."

"Bu dum cha," Logan through the rim-shot in after his friends obviously hysterical joke, "why can't we just find women who want us for our money?" they laughed, "Seriously, Let us know if you need anything, and dude- don't screw this one up, ok?"

"I wont Logan, me and the Macarena are meant to be."

Logan hung up his phone, "So honey," he yelled at Veronica.

"Yes? I am moving as fast as I can Logan."

"No you've got time. I just talked to Dick," Logan smirked at her, "Apparently he told her he would buy her a cheeseburger but instead took Mac to an all night drive-thru wedding chapel."

"And she was ok with this?" Veronica was slightly concerned.

"It would seem so. He is trying to get her to quit her job with Kane this summer and go on what her called a 'sexy-moon.'"

"Do you find it a little disturbing that he married the real Madison Sinclair?"

"I hadn't thought of that- and I am sure he hasn't. I guess that means they were fated to be."

"Fated might be a little strong," She said matter of factly.

Logan was feeling sentimental in that moment and stopped her, "I think the fates saw that there was a mistake and got him back on the right track just in time!" Veronica started to protest but Logan spoke over her, "Just let me have this one Ronnie."

"Ronnie? You never call me that."

"I guess Dick is rubbing off on me." He smiled. There was a knock at the door, "hurry up that will be our driver."

She quickly through the rest of their stuff into a bag and double checked the room, "Ready!"

"Our flight is currently on time," Veronica read the screen in the terminal, "are you excited?"

"I'm more excited about the day we get to spend in bed tomorrow!" Logan winked.

"I can check into the dorm anytime after noon today. We can relax tomorrow and then Monday I have orientation all day," she reminded him, "I don't know how much time we will actually get to spend together but I am glad that I will get to go to bed with you every night."

"And wake up with me every morning. I am sure I will find plenty to do during the day. It seems Mac is going to be preoccupied this summer so I will probably do a lot of work on our website," He laughed.

"Quantico isn't far from Washington, if you get bored you can explore in the city."

"That sounds suspiciously educational," Logan kissed her forehead and pulled her close, "I just can't keep my hands off you."

"You don't see me fighting you right?"

"_Attention passengers, now boarding flight 6558 with nonstop service to Washington, DC"_

"That's us," Veronica said and headed toward the gate.

The flight was relatively uneventful. Veronica listened to her ipod and Logan watched her as she drifted in and out of consciousness, _Good thing we can relax tomorrow, She's exhausted._ When they got off the plane they picked up their rental car and headed to Quantico.

"Are you nervous?" Logan asked smugly, her leg was twitching and she had cleaned out the glove box in the rental car twice already.

"A little. This is my dream job Logan- well a shoe in the door to my dream job anyway," he placed his hand over her overly rambunctious leg.

"It'll be Ok, and I will be right here with you. Your own little cheerleader, if you will," She burst out laughing, picturing Logan in a cheerleaders uniform was priceless.

"Does that make me the quarterback?"

"I admit it is a little role reversal but it's the only analogy I had that seemed to work. I have to admit I am a tad nervous for you but we're here so no time for nerve now."

Veronica looked out the window at a tall dormitory, "ok wait here while I go see where we are supposed to be."

"I love you," he kissed her cheek before she hopped out of the car, "I love you too Logan," he mumbled once she was gone. _So stingy with the 'I love yous.'_

She walked the steps toward the lobby of the building. Sitting behind a desk in the lobby she found a security guard checking names off of a list and directing the new class to their living assignments. "Name," he boomed at Veronica.

"Veronica Mars," her voice was a whimper compared to his bass tones.

"Mr. and Mrs.?" He looked at her shocked.

"Yes," She tried to smile but found herself intimidated.

"Fill this out," he handed her a couple forms, "I assume Mr. Mars is in the car?"

"Echolls, yes, he's with our stuff."

"Fill out those forms and take them to the dormitory in the far back corner. That's the family barracks. Building number 12. You will both need to go inside there and be photographed for your building IDs. Good luck," a smile was foreign on this man's face but he tried to give her one anyway.

"Thank you."

She jumped back into the car, paperwork in hand and directed Logan to the back of the complex. They sat in the car as she scribbled information on their registration papers, "Feeling any better?" He asked but he knew the answer, _No she's still nervous as hell._

"Still a little nervous. I'll feel better when we are all settled in our room and we go get the car," she forced a smile.

"Look right at the red dot on the wall," the ID photographer told Logan. He smiled and then walked over to a row of chairs, taking a seat next to Veronica.

He threw his arm over the back of the chair pulling her closer to him in a comforting half hug, "I have never seen you so nervous about anything before. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Stop asking Logan, I told you I will be fine. It's just a lot of change all at once. I mean we just got married and now a new city and I've never lived with anyone before other than my parents. It's just a lot to take in."

"Well be nervous about the job all you want but don't worry about me. You were practically living with me at the Grand last year. It will be ok. I promise you I will do everything I can to make this all easier on you. We will be like The cleaver's, I guess I should learn to cook," he was trying to make her smile.

"Mars," a woman called her name from behind the desk, "follow me please."

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," another woman approached Logan, handing him his ID card and pointing out the elevator.

"You are on the 8th floor, apartment number 811. You are free to move all your stuff in at anytime. There are luggage trolleys in the parking lot. Let us know if you need any help with anything."

"Thanks," Logan headed back out to the car. _I might as well get our bags and do it all in one trip._

"Good afternoon Ms. Mars," Veronica had been led into an office and was greeted by an older gentleman sitting behind an huge desk. He was reading something on his computer screen.

"Hello," he motioned to a chair on the other side of the desk and she took a seat.

"I see you have recently gotten married you are now Mrs. Logan Echolls?"

"Yes, sir, just a few days ago."

"You are not pregnant are you?" Veronica looked a little shocked, "I only ask because the program is very physical and it would not be healthy for an expectant mother."

"Oh, no I'm not pregnant."

"I am going to be honest with you Mrs. Echolls. I do not usually handle these entrance interviews myself. My name is Carter Holmes. I've been with the agency going on thirty years. The last few of which I have spent heading our intern program. In all my years I have never had an applicant that concerned me more than you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Veronica could feel the lump in her chest getting bigger.

"I didn't say disappoint I said concern. There is a difference. Let me explain." he coughed to clear his throat, "In all my years I have never had so many questions regarding an interns background. You have worked with your father in a private investigator's office and have recently obtained you own license?"

"Yes, sir, I helped my father all through high school."

"Do you know how many recommendations came into our office when we started running your background check and asking questions?"

"I am assuming 2?" Veronica held up her fingers, _My father and prof Landry_, she thought.

"I am counting over a dozen ranging from all walks of life and backgrounds. I have recommendations from prof. Hank Landry, and a Dean Cyrus O'Dell from Hearst College, A Van Clemmons who identifies himself as your high school principal, the head of security at Kane Software, a Mr. Clarence Weidman, your father, now generally we don't take recommendations from parents but in this case as Mr. Mars was also your employer we accepted it. I also have letters here from a Cliff McCormick and a current FBI agent who, though wishing to remain anonymous, is convinced you orchestrated and successfully executed the Kane-Manning kidnapping. Perhaps the most impressive, or perplexing might be a better word for it, is from Sherriff Donald Lamb who describes you as, and I quote, 'one of the most brilliant investigators I have ever had the displeasure of working with. Ms. Mars is as intuitive as she is annoying and she would be an asset to the FBI.' I can't help but wonder what he meant by that."

Veronica looked stunned, "I hadn't realized that you contacted so many people regarding me."

"Oh we have several character references as well who spoke very highly of you. Perhaps the most troubling thing about you Ms. Mars is that several of these people who so highly recommended you have criminal past or are now deceased. Sherriff Lamb, killed in the line of duty. Dean O'Dell, Murdered. Prof Landry, incarcerated. Your husband has several arrests on his record the most recent of which was last year when he apparently, 'bashed in the windshield of a squad car and then proceeded to beat up his cell mates.' All this under the watchful eye of Sherriff Lamb who documented these actions but never pressed charges against him. You yourself have been arrested on more than one occasion and freely admit to maintaining a close friendship with a known gang leader."

"Former gang leader, Eli is no longer with the PCHers. Just wanted to clear that up. So I'm not sure I understand exactly what you are saying, sir. Are you throwing me out of the program?"

"On the contrary Ms. Mars. Pending your final review at the end of this summer program we are prepared to offer you a steady position in our internship program in any of our California offices. Which ever is closest to Hearst."

Veronica's jar dropped once she composed herself she spoke, "I will do my best not to let you down, sir."

"Of that I have no doubt Ms. Mars. I will see you Monday morning at 9am sharp. The secretary outside will give you your welcome packet. Good day."

"Thank you sir." she stood and walked out of the office. _Logan was arrested last year? _

"Oh honey you got some splaining to do," Veronica shouted as she threw the door open to their apartment.

"I could say the same thing to you! Why is there a crib in here? Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Why does everyone think I am pregnant?"

"Who else thinks your pregnant?" Logan was genuinely concerned, "because if you are pregnant with Piz's baby and didn't tell me I'm going to be really really upset and…."

"Oh will you shut up I never even slept with Piz and No I'm not pregnant! Urg- you got arrested last year?"

"You never slept with Piz? Who told you?"

"Nope just you and Duncan. Will you get over it already we are talking about you now. The F.B.I. told me. So it's true?"

"Yes," he felt like shrinking and hiding in a corner, "what did they tell you?"

"Oh I would much rather here it from you."

"Well you remember when they arrested Moe and Mercer? Of course you do, stupid question," he was nervously running his fingers through his already tussled hair, "I was so angry that they hurt you and," he paused, "I didn't think I just reacted and did the first thing I could think of to get myself arrested. I smashed in the windshield of a police cruiser. Lamb came in to 'interrogate' me and I begged him to put me in a cell with them. I told him that they had attacked you and- I think he had a soft spot for you no matter what he might have said to the contrary."

"Apparently," she commented remembering the pieces of the letter he had written on her behalf.

"What?'

"Nothing, keep talking."

"Anyway, I was so angry. I know we weren't together but I couldn't stand that they had hurt you because I had covered for them over the summer. I had convinced you that Mercer was in Mexico with me and you got them off the first time. And then they turned around and tried to…" Tears started forming in the corner of his eyes, "did they kick you out of the program here? Is it my fault? I will leave if that helps you."

"Its ok Logan, they didn't kick me out. They actually offered to extend my internship at their offices near Hearst indefinitely."

"That's great news isn't it? Why do you sound so sad?"

"Logan, you can't go around beating up everybody who picks on me. I mean I am working with the FBI now are you going to physically attack every criminal I am assigned to follow?"

"I'm working on it. I promise I will not attack anyone any time soon."

"Maybe you should spend the summer in anger management," she quipped, he looked hurt.

"I will never hurt you Veronica, you aren't afraid of me are you? I would never never hurt you."

"I know. So are you going to show me around our home away from home?"

"I though you would never ask."

The apartment was small, just one bedroom but it had a sitting room and a kitchen area with stools at the counter to eat from. There was a crib stuck in the corner of the bedroom next to a small closet and a dresser on the facing wall. The only television was in the sitting room facing a dingy blue couch. The kitchen was nice, the appliances had been replaced recently and there were two stools surrounding and empty county.

"I'm going to buy a bigger bed," Logan looked sheepish, "this one is only a double and my feet will hang off the end."

"That's fine with me. There's no dishwasher," Veronica noticed, "do you have anything against paper plates because I have something against washing dishes."

Logan laughed, "The only thing I know how to make is takeout so you will get no arguments here."

"I can cook. I like to cook sometimes I am just thinking that I am not going to have a lot of free time here and I don't exactly see you as the Betty Crocker type. Though it would be such a turn on if you cooked."

"Do we get the food network," Logan had picked up the remote control and was flipping through their limited channel selection.

"I doubt it, basic cable, but there is an internet connection."

"Oh, the wonders of Youtube. Remind me to get a Netflix subscription. I'm going to have to get some video games or something to pass the time with while you are bringing home the bacon."

"Speaking of bacon what do you say we go find a grocery store and pick up a few things. I don't want to have to do anything tomorrow accept curl up in your arms."

"I will have to go pick up your car at the train station tomorrow night but that shouldn't take long, other than that these arms will be all yours! Your chariot awaits," He was holding the car keys in one hand and opening the door with the other, "So should I be upset that I am Logan Mars on my building ID card? I mean I tried to tell them but…"

"I am sure it will be fine. You are hyphenating right? I told you no one ever uses the second name!" She laughed and they were out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had gotten their groceries and spent the next blissful day in bed, totally consumed by each other. No television. No radio. Just them and the love they shared for one another, whispering words meant only for lover's ears. Logan had regretfully gotten dressed late in the afternoon, "I will be as quick as I can! Just have to pick up your car and I promise I will hurry."

"I'll have dinner ready when you get back," she stared to throw a bathrobe over her shoulders, "eww, but first I need to take a shower."

Logan had his hand on the dorrknob, "I love you, Veronica!"

"Me too, hurry up and get back here."

The scene was a blur, he had been gone less than an hour, yet less than an hour was all it took to shatter his world. He was sitting outside their apartment holding the flowers he spent, "…fifteen minutes to stop and get her flowers. I should have been here but she was so nervous for tomorrow I just wanted to do something nice to surprise her." Logan was relaying his whereabouts to an FBI agent who seemed to genuinely feel bad for Logan, _poor kid, _"I need to make a phone call, please. I need to call her dad. Oh my God what do I tell him?"

"He's in California right?," Logan nodded, "You tell him that she put up one hell of a fight and that you are on your way to the hospital to see what's happening and you will tell him more as soon as you know. There is a local Sherriff's Deputy D'Amato downstairs waiting to drive you. The medi-vac should be landing about now. Go on, son." The agent had been to robbery, carjacking, and murder scenes before but never had he felt so bad. He had seen the girls slight frame as they had wheeled her out on the gurney, and the damage to her apartment, "Mr. Echolls, she's a fighter I can tell that. That's in her favor."

The name D'Amato sounded so familiar to Logan, _why do I know that name? _But his mind was not his own at that moment. All he could think about was how helpless he was and how tiny she had looked. _There was so much blood. _

Leo had no idea who he was waiting for just that it was the husband of the woman who had been attacked, _at Quantico,_ he thought, _who would be brazen enough to pull this in the FBI Barracks?_ He took a breath as he saw Logan walking toward him. His mind flashed back to a scene in which Veronica was breaking up with him because she was 'making out with my dead best friend's boy friend, who I hate.' _They couldn't still be together could they? I never saw the victim…I, _but Logan was standing next to him, oblivious to who he was, "Logan?" Leo tried to rouse him from his pathetic stupor.

"Yes, sorry, Can we go?" he went to climb into the backseat of the cruiser.

"Of, course," he opened the door for him, he would wait to try to jog Logan's memory. Leo was the new guy in this Sherriff's, having just transferred from the Neptune department the week before, _on the Sherriff's recommendation, _"Oh my God, Veronica," he said in a barely audible tone as he floored the gas peddle and turned on the siren. The FBI was going to take the lead on this case, _it did happen on their turf, _he had just been called in to transport the husband. They spent the drive in silence, each entwined in their own thoughts of Veronica.

"Do you need me to call Keith?" Leo was escorting Logan into the emergency room.

For the first time Logan looked at him with some semblance of recognition, "weren't you the guy at the 80s dance with Veronica? The one who arrested me?" Logan choked on her name.

"Yeah, it's her isn't it? The vic…" He couldn't say the word, "do you need me to call Keith?"

"Please?" It was more of a pleading than a request, "I don't know if I have the stregnth to talk to him right now."

"Don't worry. I'll go call him right now. I will be in the waiting room if you need anything. Is there anyone else I should call for you? Anyone on this coast?"

"No. I am alone," Logan's façade of control broke and he was a little boy lost at Disneyworld, "wait, my sister is in NYC. Trina- call Trina."

"Echolls?" Logan nodded, "I'm on it."

"Thanks man."

"No problem, I'm pulling for her. I won't leave until we can get someone else here for you." Logan forced a smile and headed for the nurses station.

Leo absently dialed the number on his cell phone, "Hey Keith it's Leo…Keith…Keith… this isn't a social call… no it really cannot wait… right Veronica… that's actually why I am calling." Keith finally stopped speaking and started listening as Leo informed him what little he knew of what had happened and his daughter's condition, "Logan is talking to a nurse right now… no I'm going to stay with him… Yeah call me back with flight information I'll come get you when you land… Keith… I'm so sorry."

"Quantico dispatch," a woman's voice answered his call back to his department.

"This is Deputy Leo D'Amato badge ID 87739, I need a phone number."

"One moment please, Deputy D'Amato I see you have been dispatched to assist the FBI?"

"Yes, man, I just transported the husband from the scene to the hospital. I need a phone number for Trina Echolls. Cell phone if you have it. It is the husbands nearest family."

"One moment please… I am showing a Trina Echolls NY, NY. 646-555-5683."

"Thank you, can you connect me to the Sherriff?"

"One moment as I connect."

"D'Amato? What's going on? You still on that transport?" the older Sherriff's raspy voice was on the line.

"Yes sir, It's a little more complicated than that," he paused, "I know the victim. I am at the hospital now with her husband. I don't think I can leave."

"Understood, D'Amato. See if you can get any information from him that he might not have wanted to tell the Agents at the scene. They are apparently stumped, for lack of a better word. Update me when you have news."

"Yes, Sir, thank you," Leo hung up, _first week on the job- only Veronica._

Leo spoke to Trina and headed back toward Logan, "Your sister and Keith are both on their way. Trina was in Atlantic City this weekend but was getting into her car to head this way when I hung up with her. Should be here in four hours or so. Keith was going to hop the first flight he could make. I will go get him when he arrives. What did you find out? How's our girl?"

Logan cringed a little, _How dare this virtual stranger refer to Veronica as ours, she is most definitely my girl_, but he swallowed his thought and merely responded, "She's in surgery on the fifth floor. I'm headed up there now."

"I'll come with you," Leo, not knowing what else to do followed Logan onto the elevator, "Logan, I know you don't know me very well but I do care about Veronica and I'm all you got right now. I'm gonna stay with you until your sister or Keith get here. She wouldn't want you alone."

Logan managed to mumble a, "Thanks," as the elevator doors swung open into the surgical waiting room. Logan bee-lined for the nurses station barging in front of the few people standing near it, "I'm trying to find out if my wife is… if she…" he lost it, _God she can't be dead, _He cursed himself for even thinking it, like just the thought would make it so.

"He's trying to find out the status of his wife, Veronica Mars," Leo held him up with one arm and took the pager the nurse handed him in the other.

"We were expecting you Mr. Mars," the nurse addressed Logan and then turned her attention to Leo, hoping that he could retain the information she needed to convey, "Mrs. Mars was brought in with severe injuries. There is a neuro-unit in with her now. They repaired the damage to her torso caused by the bullets but they are still working on her."

"She was shot?" Logan came out of his trance.

"Several times and it would appear beaten. I'm so sorry Mr. Mars, if you take a seat I will get a doctor out here to give you more information about your wife's condition. Hold onto that pager and I will page you as soon as I know anything."

"Ok," Leo lead Logan away from the counter towards s couple of chairs on far edge of the waiting room.

Logan slumped into his chair, "She can't die."

Leo, not knowing what to say put a hand on Logan's shoulder, "I wish I could do something."

"I'm going to go make another phone call," I'll be right back, something about sitting in the waiting room with Veronica's ex-boyfriend did not appeal to him at that moment, "I'll take the pager with me."

"Mac?"

"Logan, what's wrong? Did you and …" he cut her off.

"Veronica's been attacked, she's in surgery right now. Keith is flying in and Trina is on her way. Can you contact Duncan- you are the only one besides me that knows how and I am not leaving the hospital until I know she is ok," he started sobbing into the phone.

"I'll email Duncan from the airport. I'm on my way home right now, I am going to call Dick and we will be there as fast as we can, Logan- how bad is it?"

"She was shot multiple times," was the only sentence he could get out, it was the only piece of information he had retained.

"Oh my God, Logan I have to call Dick but I will call you right back ok? Are you there alone?"

"No, there's a cop waiting with me, that one Veronica dated in high school, apparently he works out here now."

"How ironic, Logan I will call you back in five minutes," Mac disconnected the call and hurridly called Dick.

"Hey Macarena-"

She cut him off, "Dick change of plan. Veronica has been shot, we have to get to Logan."

"Ronnie was shot?"

"Try to follow me here, she's in the hospital. Logan needs us."

"Did anyone tell Mr. Mars?"

"Logan said he was trying to get a flight."

"Screw that, call him- tell him to meet us at the airport ASAP. I will have my father's jet gased and ready to go. I'm going to grab some close and stuff for us, what I forget we can buy when we get there. Where ever you are now turn around and head to the airport," he hung up.

_Good to know I married a man who is good in a crisis, who knew?_ Before Mac realized what she was doing she was standing in front of Mr. Mars front door banging on it trying to get his attention. He opened the door still on the phone, "Hang up. Dick has the Cassablancas jet ready to go. We're all going. I'll drive you."

"Alicia- problem solved. I will call you when I find out what's going on," He through the phone back into the apartment, not caring where it landed and grabbed a small bag, "Mac, I love you!"

"No problem Mr. Mars, I just talked to Logan- he couldn't give me much information but he sounded bad. I think he needs us just as much as she does right now."

"My poor baby, poor Logan. Leo called me to tell me…"

"Leo? Like the cop Veronica dated? Wait?"

"He is with the Virginia Sherrif's office now. I recommended him for a spot out there. There's a good school for his sister and it made me feel better to have someone out there I could trust if Veronica needed help," Mac shook her head at him as she drove, "I know, but at the time I didn't know she was going to run off and marry Logan. I sure am glad is there today, otherwise Logan would be totally alone"

"Fair enough," she faked a smile in his direction. She picked up her phone to call Logan back but got his voicemail. _I hope everything is ok._

Logan and Leo had sat in the waiting room not talking to one another for hours. Doctors and nurses had come out a few times to update them but every time it was the same, "Mr. Mars, your wife's injuries are severe but we are still working on her. The fact that she has held on this long is a good sign, it means she is fighting." Each time he heard the same speech his heart broke a little more, If she's dead and they are just not telling me…. but each time he was brought back to the grim reality by Leo muttering something about no news being good news. Trina had come running in shortly after the last update but she had no idea how to console her brother.

"Little brother you know I am just not good at this sort of thing," she had at least held is hand when she said it.

"Just sit with me Trina. I don't want to talk."

Leo's phone vibrated in his pocket, he answered and told Logan his friends and father-in-law were in the air and would be there just as fast as the tailwinds could bring them, "Mac says to tell you she sent the email as well."

"Veronica Mars!" a voice called over the calm of the waiting room. Trina's grip on Logan's hand tightened and Logan's face paled. The doctor approached the trio when Leo called to him, "here."

"Which one of you is Mr. Mars?"

"I am, Logan Echolls- Veronica Mars is my wife," Logan was shaking.

"Right, sorry, Mr. Echolls your wife is out of surgery."

"She's alive?" tears of fear turned to those of joy in an instant and were cascading down his face.

"Yes, why don't you follow me to my office and I will fill you in, she is in recovery right now in the ICU and can't have visitors for the time being." Trina and Leo started to follow behind the doctor as well, "I'm sorry may I have a private moment with Mr. Echolls please?"

"This is my sister, can she come?"

"Yes, of course, Ms. Echolls, right this way."

"I'm going to head to the airport and get your family. They should be landing soon anyway," Leo though relieved to have some good news to tell the family, felt out of place now.

"Thank you, Leo," Trina called out as they walked the long hallway to a private office.

"Have a seat Mr. Echolls," the doctor motioned to two chairs in front of a large desk.

"Logan, It's Logan."

"Well, Logan, your wife is very, very lucky. Judging by the amount of blood on your shirt I am assuming you are the one who found her?" Logan nodded cringed at the memory. He had walked into their new apartment unsuspecting. He had wanted to give her a now forgotten bouquet of yellow roses and instead had been shocked to discover her motionless body in the middle of their living room, a pool of blood surrounding her. He grabbed some towels from the bathroom, applied pressure where he could and called 9-1-1. By the time the paramedics arrived he was performing CPR and praying.

"She is very lucky you found her when you did. We managed to repair the damage to her intestine, shoulder, leg and heart."

"Her heart?" Logan gulp, Trina sat motionless. She had not fully understood the gravity of the situation until that moment.

"Yes, she took three bullets to her torso and one to her lower leg. We placed two screws in her leg to aid in the healing. She has a large cast on her leg and her left shoulder is in a tight sling. The shot that pierced her intestine was through and through, we've notified the FBI to be looking for it in your home. The damage to her intestine was minimal and we repaired the tear no problem. We managed to remove the bullet that nicked her heart and repaired that damage as well."

"Logan, breath- that's good news," Trina realized he hadn't breathed since the doctor started talking. He exhaled loudly.

"Her body's damage though severe was fairly simple to repair. The bulk of her surgery this evening was to her head, where it appears she received several harsh blows. We had to call in a neurological trauma team from Washington, DC. They had to remove a small piece of your wife's skull to allow her brain to swell without damaging itself."

Logan and Trina both gasped, "so she's missing the top of her head," The fear was back in his tears.

"Technically, yes, but it is a small piece and if we had not removed it she would have at the very least been brain damaged."

"So she is going to be ok then?" Trina's voice was a whisper. She was looking at her brother and watching him crumble. The little brother who had always been so strong to the physical beatings their father gave him was faltering under the emotion turmoil of the thought of loosing his new wife.

"There is no way to tell until she wakes up. She may wake and be perfectly fine. She may be disoriented or forgetful for awhile. Or she may never wake up at all. You need to prepare yourself for any outcome."

"How do I do that? I… we… we just got married days ago. I can't be without her. I don't know how to be me without her!" Trina stood and moved behind her wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him as best she could, "can I see her?"

"I will take you up to her room, there are large windows along the hallway so you can see her but I can't have anyone in the room for a least another day or two. Once the swelling goes down we can reattach the piece of her skull and then you will be allowed in the room with her. Do you need a minute to process all this?"

"No, I need to see her."

"Ms. Echolls I'm sorry I will need you to stay here this time." She started to protest but the look Logan gave her made her stop.

"I'll go downstairs and wait for everyone- let them know what's going on."

Keith was the first to leap from Leo's car as they approached the hospital. He spotted Trina standing outside waiting for them and ran to her.

"How is she? Can we see her?" he was pleading more than asking.

"Logan went to see her, apparently he can't even go in the room with her- he can just look from the hallway. They wouldn't even let me walk with him. She is in ICU, she had four gunshot wounds that they repaired. Their worry is her brain. It's swelling to the point they had to take a piece of her skull off to relieve the pressure. The doctor said it should be a day or two before they can put it back on and even then they are not sure what will happen."

Mac was crying, seeking solace in Dick's arms which were shaking with terror for his friend. Leo was acting as a crutch, supporting Keith so he wouldn't fall onto the hard concrete sidewalk below them. He signaled for Dick to take his place, "I'm going to go talk to the nurses and see if there is a private waiting room we can use." No one said anything more. No one knew what to say. Veronica Mars was the glue that held this band of misfits together and none could bear to think of a world in which she didn't exist.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It has been TWO days!" Logan was screaming at the doctor, "I need to be in there with her. I NEED to be next to her, not sitting in some hallway praying the nurses don't kick me out."

"Mr. Echolls, it's just not possible. The neurosurgeon will be back this evening and we will know more then."

Logan turned and stormed out of the office. He hadn't been home. He hadn't showered. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. _She's just laying there so tiny and frail and I can't even hold her hand and whisper to her how much I need her. How much I love her._

"Hey there, bro," Dick was standing beside him staring at Veronica's lifeless body through the glass.

"How'd you get up here? I thought they were only letting the immediate family up?"

"Dude, that's my little sister in there. But seriously man I figured you needed a friend up here and Ronnie and I do look a like."

"How do you figure?" Logan was not seeing the resemblance.

"Duh, Blonde hair and we are both pretty good looking," Dick pointed to his head.

"But yours is from a bottle," Logan smiled at this friend, the first one he had force out in days, "I just wish I could do something. I feel so helpless."

"I know. Mac and I went and gave blood. Figured even if Ronnie can't use it- someone will need it."

"Dick Cassablancas, humanitarian ladies and gentleman."

"That's Dick Mars to you! Mac was going to go use one of the public computer terminals downstairs and see if DK got the message yet. She should be back soon. She and Trina are going nuts, trying to figure out what to do with themselves. They went to your place last night and got you some clean clothes. Mac said they were going to clean up some of the mess but the FBI wouldn't let them. She said you shouldn't go back there. They left the clothes down in Leo's squad car whenever you want them."

"Why is he still here?" Logan was less than thrilled at the deputy's presence.

"He and Keith are tight and he seems to still care about Ronnie. He's a good guy Logan. Keith is grateful he's here."

"That would be like if it were Mac in there and Max was sitting downstairs. Not cool."

"I think Ronnie needs all the positive vibes she can get right now. Who cares if they come from Leo D'Amato or me? Feel the love Loge. Hummmmm." Dick took a meditative stance.

"Dick I know you are trying to cheer me up right now but…" Logan's thoughts were lost as a doctor he had never seen entered Veronica's room, "Excuse me," he grabbed a nurse walking by, "who is that with my wife?"

"Oh, that is Dr. Sheppard."

"Sheppard? Who is he?"

"We thought you sent for him, he's the best. He's based out of Seattle but has been doing research in London recently. He said the family requested him and the chief gave him privileges. You didn't send for him?"

Logan gave Dick a knowing look, "Duncan got our message." He turned to the nurse, "thank you."

"No problem baby boy, you need anything?" She said with a Jamaican accent.

"No thank you," Logan had hope, that was all he needed in that moment, "Oh brother in law- can you go see what Mac found out?"

Dick was gone less than ten minutes. Handing Logan a piece of paper he smiled, "I'm gonna go get something to eat with the ole ball and chain. Keith went to the hotel to shower and change but he will be up here with you soon. Ok man?"

"Ok, thanks Dick," Logan was busy reading the paper Dick had handed him.

_Dear Oogie-_

_What can I do to help? I feel utterly useless. I am sending two packages in the next couple of days. The first is a lamb and I hope it is a feast for you all. The second a snake that can easily slip in and out of the shadows. I hope both are useful in this desperate time. I am also having dear ole dad send our little baller a, what's a good code name for satellite phone? I know he is set to wander the desert soon and I want him to be in touch- please at the very least tell Teeny-V we love her…. Should we come? How bad is it? I will be a permanent fixture in this library until I know. I can be there in 24 hours if you deem the coast clear. _

_All my Love,_

_Donut _

"Excuse me sir," the doctor had finished examining Veronica and was ready to consult with Logan, "Hi, I wanted to get a look at what we were working with before I came to speak with you. I'm Dr. Sheppard."

"Logan Echolls," _Dr Sheppard, this must be the lamb Duncan sent, _he reached his hand out to shake the doctors, "How's my wife?"

"She is as good as she can be at the present. I just looked her over briefly, I want to run a couple of tests and go from there."

"Thank you. Please help her, do whatever you need to do. Money is no object."

"Oh, my services are already taken care of, no need to worry about that. I am going to get a couple of nurses and take your wife down the hall for a bit. Why don't you use this time to go get cleaned up and maybe get something to eat? We should be a couple of hours and then hopefully I will have some good news for you."

"Thank you so much," Logan pressed his hand against the glass as they started preparing Veronica to be moved, "I'll see you later love," he whispered.

"Mac, when you went to our place was there a package there?" Logan had run down to the waiting area their little family had held up in the past few days.

"Ummm, no just some FBI guys and our favorite security specialist."

"Who?"

"Clarence Wiedman. I only recognized him because he did my security check when I took the job at Kane this summer. I know Veronica liked him. He said the boss had sent him to tie up some loose ends and that he would be in touch with you soon," Mac smiled, "Duncan sent him didn't he?"

Logan cheered a little on the inside, "If the doctor working on Veronica right now is the lamb, Clarence must be the snake. If anyone gets any weird satellite numbers calling them answer it- that'll be Wallace."

"He's already checked in with Alicia. He wanted to come right back home but she told him that there was nothing he could do here except worry and Veronica would not want him to give up his summer in Africa on her account. I think she talked him into staying. He said he would check in with Mac tomorrow," Keith had just hung up with Alicia, "He said to tell everyone he misses you."

"Mac, did you respond to this already?" He waved Duncan's email at her.

"No, I thought you would want to do that."

"Where are my clean clothes?"

"Here, I brought them in with me," Leo tossed a small bag at him.

"I'm going to go clean up- the nurses keep offering me an empty room to shower and sleep. Where are the computers?"

"First floor in the back- remember the email address?"

"Yeah, I got it. Thank you Mac-a-licious!" Logan kissed her forehead.

"Hey…" but Logan had disappeared before Dick could really protest, "How come I hadn't thought of that one? I like it, Mac-a-licious! Sounds dirrty. Dirty spelled with two R's." He made a rolling R sound at her.

"Parent in the room," Keith reminded them, "on second thought I think I am going to go to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat. Anyone want anything? No? ok."

My little Christmas Candy-

I cannot thank you enough for our gifts! I love them both! Our girl, somehow when I say that to you it does not give me the same cringe effect it does when deputy dog says it- long story- anyway our girl is still out of it. It's been 2 days and I still haven't held her hand or even been in the room with her. Her big bro- again long story- and I have been standing guard at her fishbowl the entire time. Haven't gotten the nerve up yet to tell poppa bear about the video and all the ensuing drama - I think the good sheriff has an inkling of what's afoot already though. They say recovery outcomes can span the gap from Heaven to Hell. I've never been a religious man but I am praying Heaven is with us. Our favorite little Crips has been working on the situation from the sun coast- but last I checked in with him he was unable to exterminate the queen bee. Many blessings on you for the reinforcements! Kiss the monster for us- Will try to update you often. Or rather deligate to Q or Cowabunga to update you as I don't plan in leaving Teeny-V alone for very long.

-Oogie Boogie out

" Why didn't we always speak in code?'" Logan mumbled to himself, "It's kind of fun." He cleared the computer's browser history, cache and anything else he could think of and headed back upstairs. He had been forced to change when they had first arrived at the hospital, his shirt was covered in Veronica's blood and the forensics guys needed it, but the scrubs the hospital had provided him were starting to stink. He managed to find the nurse who had offered him a shower and a bed and allowed himself to lay down long enough to doze off for the first time in days.

_**Are you guys liking this? Review appreciated! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Logan," Dr. Sheppard had sought him out after Veronica's test results came back, "sorry to wake you but I have some good news for you."

Logan opened his eyes and tried to focus on what the doctor was telling him but it was too much for him to follow and all he heard was blah blah blah. When Dr. Sheppard stopped talking he responded, "bottom line you are positive you can help her?"

"Yes," He nodded.

"Be careful with her. She's my world," Logan was not getting back to sleep anytime soon.

"No pressure on me right?" the good doctor was trying to lighten Logan's mood to no avail.

"Dr. Sheppard?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see her, just for a minute before you take her back to the operating room? I just need to hold her hand for a minute," he could see the doctor wavering, "please- if she…" but he couldn't even think it.

"Follow me."

"Be very careful not to jostle her. I will be back in a minute."

"Veronica, I hope you can hear me. Veronica, you have to fight to survive this baby. Duncan sent this superstar doctor to help you but you have to fight too. I need you to come back to me," he stroked the back of her hand, gently sliding his fingers around hers, "I love you Veronica Echolls, that's right- when you make it out of here your last name is getting changed immediately! I have been called Mr. Mars since we got off the plane. I wish you would wake up. I miss you so much."

"Mr. Mars, we're ready to go," a nurse had popped her head in the room.

"Ok," He turned his attention back to Veronica, "I love you baby, I love you so much. Fight through this." He kissed her hand and they wheeled her out.

"Should take me about three hours in there. I'll send a nurse out to update you periodically. Don't look so nervous Mr. Echolls, your wife is in good hands." The next three hours would be the longest three hours of Logan life.

Logan paced back and forth across the quiet room waiting for word that his wife had survived the surgery. Keith Mars sat in the corner biting what was left of his fingernails, "It's been too long since we had an update," he grumbled.

Mac elbowed Dick in the rib cage, "I'll go see if I can find anything out," Dick was on his feet and out the door heading toward the nurses station.

"Wallace called me," Mac tried to lighten the tension in the room, "He said he is on standby for a flight next week but no promises. Apparently central Africa is not the easiest place to get out of on short notice."

"He should stay there, all he can do here is worry," Logan stopped pacing long enough to have one coherent thought.

"I told him that but he says that he is no good there. He's so worried he isn't helping anyone there either and I guess his supervisor is cool about him leaving, said they'd hold his spot for the summer."

But Logan was no longer listening to what Mac was saying, Dr. Sheppard had walked into the room, "Mr. Echolls," he spoke in serious tone, "your wife is out of surgery and back in her room upstairs. We were able to get the swelling to subside and reattach the piece of her skull. I still cannot guarantee that there wont be any long term affects. We will know more when she wakes up."

"When will that be," Keith had made his way across the room to stand by Logan.

"Should be within the next 24 hours. After that point, if she is not awake we will start running more tests."

"Thank you, Dr. Sheppard, really," Mac was shaking his hand and walking out with him, looking for Dick.

Keith and Logan stood stunned, "Twenty four hours will decide the rest of my life?" Logan couldn't fathom the situation he now found himself in. Keith laid his hand across the boys shoulders, "I need to be with her." Logan shot out of the room after the doctor, "Dr. Sheppard, can I sit with her?"

"Of course, nurse," he raised his arm as if he were flagging down a taxi cab, "please take Mr. Echolls to his wife."

"Come with me baby boy," she led the way down the hall.

_****Are you guys liking this? Reviews are helpful! Thanks! ****_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Logan," her voice was music to his ears, she reached for his arm cringing at the pain that shot through her body at the motion, "Logan." He was awake now, having dozed off and thinking her speaking was a dream.

"Veronica, you're awake," he stood next to her gently placing his hand on her face, leaning in to kiss her forehead, "don't move. You are in the hospital. You're pretty banged up."

"What are you doing? Where's Lilly? Is Duncan here?"

The joy quickly left his face, "no baby, it's just me and you and your dad is asleep over there," he gestured toward a chair on the far side of the room. "Duncan and Lilly aren't here." A confused panic overtook her, "Let me call the doctor." He removed his hand from her and turned toward the door, tears streaming down his face hurriedly heading toward the nurses station.

"Could someone call Dr. Sheppard please," he grabbed the attention of the three nurses behind the counter, "My wife is awake and thinks we are in the tenth grade again."

"It's common after the kind of trauma Veronica experienced to have some memory loss," Dr. Sheppard laid her chart down on the table at the end of her bed, "she will definitely have some headaches and probably bouts of confusion."

"Will she remember?" Keith's concern showed in his eyes.

"Hopefully, but I can't be certain. Sometimes people in these situations remember things gradually. Sometimes all at once. I know you are a long way from home right now but does anyone have any photographs or familiar things that might help jog her memory?"

"I have the photos from our wedding back at the apartment and her computer is loaded with pictures. She's kind of a camera nut," Logan let out a small laugh.

"Good, I would get them and see if that helps her to remember. I have cleared her for additional visitors maybe seeing some friends will bring it all back to her."

"I'll go get Dick and Mac. Leo was going to stop back this afternoon after his shift to check on her," Keith patted Logan's back and left the room.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Veronica had appeared to be asleep during the consult but her eyes now wide open rested on Keith's familiar face.

"Hi, baby, err, Veronica, your dad and I were just talking to your doctor. That's all." Logan spoke first.

"Why were _you _talking to _my_ doctor and what wedding? Where's Duncan?" His heart broke.

Logan pulled a chair to the side of her bed, taking her tiny hand in his, "Baby, Duncan escaped with his daughter." Veronica looked puzzled, "we are in Virginia, you are a summer intern with the FBI." still nothing, "Lilly died almost four years ago," A look of horror shot across her face_, well at least that's something._

"You and Logan are married, sweetie. You took off after your semester ended at Hearst and had little wedding in Las Vegas. I was there, Mac was there, Duncan brought his daughter, Piz and Dick…." Keith spoke in a soothing tone. Sensing Logan needed a moment alone with his _*gulp* wife, _Keith reconciled himself to leave for a moment.

"I don't know what…." she tried to speak.

"We moved to Virginia a couple days ago. You have an internship this summer with the FBI. You were attacked in our apartment," Logan tried to reach for her face to try to show her that she was wrapped in bandages from her surgeries but she pushed his hand away.

She looked confused, not knowing rather to believe was they were telling her or not, "Lilly's dead?" he nodded, "and you and I? but I'm sixteen!"

"Baby you are twenty," he stroked her cheek, "I love you." he whispered and started to weep.

Just then the door flew open and a cheerful, "Yo Ronnie!" echoed through the room as Dick made his presence known.

"Dick? What are you doing here?" Veronica at least recognized him as the arrogant jerk he had been in high school.

"I was worried Ronnie, Mac and I wanted to be here for you. I know we aren't like BFF's or anything but…You know Near, Far Wherever you are…." he sang out.

"Hi Veronica," Mac held Dick's arm and waved at her friend, How are you feeling."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Mac looked like she had been slapped in the face, "You look familiar. Do you go to Neptune?"

"Ah, dude," Dick held onto Mac's hand as tightly as he could.

"I'm Mac. We've been friends for awhile. I went to Neptune- we graduated and we both go to Hearst College now."

"She thinks it's sophomore year and Lilly is still alive and she is still with Duncan," it pained Logan to say the words but he knew he had to, "the doctor said to bring pictures and things in to try to make her remember but he doesn't know if she will…" his words were lost in his stifled cry.

"Keith said she couldn't remember stuff but I didn't know it was like everything." Dick was visibly upset.

Veronica could recognize the pain on all their faces and didn't know why. _They keep telling me things and I have no idea what they are talking about, _"Wait, so you are telling me that I am friends with Dick Cassablancas and am married to you," she pointed at Logan, "Does that mean I am an 09er now?" She laughed slightly at the thought.

"Yes," Logan stroked her hand forcing himself to smile at her joke.

"And Lilly is dead?" She kept trying to process these things in her mind but nothing made sense, the pain just compounded, "and Duncan is on the run?"

"Yes," Logan stood so he could look her in the eyes willing her to remember their life together, "and we are married. Dick and Mac were there. So was Duncan and his daughter and Wallace and Piz," he reminded her.

"Duncan has a daughter? And who is Wallace? Piz? You want me to believe there is someone out there named Piz?" She was wrestling with the thoughts in her mind. He brain pulling her back to a simpler happier time but her heart trying to pull her forward to the present.

"Stosh Piznarski," Mac spoke up, "You guys were dating until a couple of weeks ago." Logan shot Mac a dirty look, "what? It might help her remember."

"Sweetie, Wallace Fennel is your best friend," Keith stroked his daughters face.

"I was dating someone named Piz 'a couple of weeks ago' and now I am married to Logan?"

"For about a week, "Dick chimed in, "I was the best man. Well, co-best man. Had to share title with Duncan."

Veronica's head shot back into the pillow, her eyes rolling back in their sockets. Alarms were going off all over the room. A team of doctors and nurses were there in an instant trying to help her. One doctor had pushed Logan back away from the bed and was now pumping on Veronica's chest. Dr. Sheppard and Keith came running in the room a moment later, terror on Keith's face. "She's thrown a clot," someone yelled amongst the chaos. Before they new what had happened Veronica was wheeled out of the room and Logan, Keith, Dick, and Mac stood staring at where she had been laying, talking to them only moments before.

Logan's cell phone started ringing in his pocket. Mac reached out and took it from him as he went to answer it, "you go get some water, I'll handle this," She smiled reassuringly at him and walked away, "Logan's phone."

"Hi, is Logan there?"

"No, he's dealing with a family issue. Can I help you?"

"Veronica still in bad shape? This is Eli- weevil."

"Hey, it's Mac. Yeah they just wheeled her into surgery again, something about blood clots," Mac sighed.

"Keep me posted, I am going crazy out here. If I weren't still on probation I would be there. Can you tell Logan that I took care of that little problem a week ago but judging from what had happened out there since I am assuming he had already made some arrangements. I feel like I let Veronica down, it's my fault, I should have looked deeper."

"Weevil, don't get down on yourself about this. It is not your fault. Oh I gotta go- Veronica's doctor just came back. Ill keep you posted."


	9. Chapter 9

_*****Reviews are always helpful. I have the rest of the story written-just needs a few finishing touches. I should have it posted within the week. The more reviews I get the more motivated I will be to get it finished up :) *****_

Chapter 9

"Veronica. Wake up baby," Logan was sitting by her bedside, a sight that the nurses now regarded as second nature. He knew them all by name at this point and had charmed several of them to forget that visiting hours ended at 8:00pm, allowing him to stay through the night with her. They brought him dinner and books, all of which for the most part went uneaten and unread. She had slept most of the last week away, waking for only a few hours each day. It tormented Logan. He showed her photographs and letters, emails he had saved that documented their on again off again love affair. Even text messages he had saved in his phone since high school did nothing to pull back the curtain of her mind. Through it all he never gave up the hope that she would remember and was disappointed every time she did not. Wallace had been persuaded to stay in Africa and Keith had been forced to head back to Neptune to resume his post as Sherriff, assuring Logan he would be back the next weekend thanks to 'Air Cassablancas.'

Dick and Mac were quickly becoming part of the family as far as Keith was concerned and he felt secure that should a problem arise they would be there to act as Veronica and Logan's rock. As it was, they were spending several hours each day by Veronica's bedside. She and Mac had rekindled a great deal of their friendship. Veronica remembered flashes of information- Lilly's murder had come back first, followed by the bus crash which lead up to her recall of Duncan and Meg's daughter and his heroic escape. She remembered the night Beaver had held a gun to her and Logan had saved her, though for all her trying she couldn't figure out why he had been there, or why she had asked him for help. She did however remember feeling safe in his arms and the tormenting agony of thinking her father had perished in the plane explosion. Trina and Leo checked in with Logan every morning before Leo's shift, neither really knowing how to help or what to say. Leo would leave mid-morning to head to work on his way dropping Trina off at the train station. Trina spent her evenings in Washington, DC. Mac had a suspicion that she was trying to land herself a senators' son but was too preoccupied with Veronica and her own fledgling marriage to really care.

"Logan?" She was waking up, "is everything ok?" She had gotten used to his constant presence, come to expect it. For some reason beyond her understanding she took solace in the fact that when she opened her eyes he would be there…never fail. She was starting to see how she could love him but the memories of why were still buried, though not for a lack of trying. She stared at every piece of their history he brought to her, pleading with her own memory to come back to her. She wanted to remember but it was just- gone.

"Good morning," He raised her had to kiss the back of it, "Everything is fine, Love," she still was not used to him looking at her like that or using pet names in reference to her. She blushed, "I just wanted to see your eyes."

"And I wanted to take some blood for a couple of tests and your husband here, who loves you very much baby girl, wouldn't let me stick you with the needle until you were awake," a large Jamaican nurse spoke from side of her bed opposite Logan, "and now I am all done and you can go back to sleep."

"Thank you," Veronica looked to Logan, "that would not have been a pleasant wake up call."

"I live to serve you," he half-heartedly smiled, "but seriously folks we have a new security guard outside your room. Private this time- the Feds pulled their watch. They are stumped as to who would want to hurt you and pulled their man this morning. They think it was just a random attack- someone who knew who I was and was looking for the mother load. We have one of Weidman's protégés out there now." Veronica had been told who Clarence Weidman was and that Duncan had sent him to help, but as of yet she had not laid eyes on him. From what she understood he preferred to work in anonymity anyway.

"I guess that's good, right?" Still not fully understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Yeah, it's good." he stroked her face with his thumb, "do you remember anything? Anything new? Anything at all?"

She wasn't sure why but her heart ached at the pleading look in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Logan, I…" she closed her eyes and squeaked out a tear, "I had a dream about a dance."

Logan smiled, "Yeah? Which one?"

"I'm not sure, it wasn't at the school, but I had on a black dress and I remember telling Wallace he needed to get a room," she had vaguely recalled cutting Wallace off the flag pole a few days earlier. Mac had called him and they had chatted for what felt like ages to Logan. One by one she seemed to be remembering all of her friends in this post-Lilly lifetime, "there was this song playing," she started humming the bass line to I Hear The Bells and Logan smiled. This wasn't the first time she had recalled a memory that he had been conveniently cut out of.

_This is getting old! Is it too much to ask that she remember her life WITH me? _He silently cursed the heavens but never let his smile falter, "I love that song. It's such and _EPIC_ tune." Over enunciating the word epic praying it would jostle something in her brain.

"And…did you smash my headlights?"

Terror crossed his face, "of all the things you could remember about me that's what you choose? Urg!"

"I didn't exactly choose it. I'm sorry, Wallace was there too, and maybe Dick- there were a bunch of 09ers and Weevil punched you I think?" her eyes giggled.

"I'm glad you find my low points so amusing," he kissed the back of her hand, "Yeah that happened. But in my defense you had that Corny guy make a bong and hide it in my locker. I got arrested!"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't remember that part," she shrugged, "sorry."

_She remembered, _he thought to himself.

Their chat's were always pleasant and Logan was careful not to push too hard. Dr. Sheppard had returned to his practice in Seattle, apparently his research endeavors in London had received a generous donation and could be run remotely now. He did call to check in everyday and reminded Logan not to push too hard, assuring him that it would all come back when her mind was ready to handle it. Logan had not been comforted.

"Here," Leo was handing him a cup of coffee, "It's black, I wasn't sure how you took it."

"With a shot of whiskey… but black is fine, thanks," Logan mumbled. He was grateful for the help Leo had provided him the day Veronica was shot but his tormented soul wanted her ex-boyfriend away from her in her current state.

"So, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world," Leo started.

"That's not it man…"

"No, it's ok I get it. The old boyfriend...yadda yadda yadda…Its gotta be tough on you but I want you to know I do care about Veronica and Keith, and I am willing to help you out however I can," Leo smiled at Logan.

"Thanks. You keeping Trina from sitting here all day, everyday driving me crazy is helping a lot."

"Yeah speaking of Trina. I know you don't really think you are close to your sister but I get the impression from her that you are all she has- like you are her brother and her best friend. Go easy on her ok?"

Logan wanted to burst out in hysterical laughter, "what are you her boyfriend? Trina has only ever cared about Trina."

"No, not her boyfriend-I'm not exactly rich and connected enough for her to like me. And I think you are wrong. How fast did she get here when I called her and told her Veronica was hurt? And that was what? Two days after she flew halfway across the country for your impromptu wedding? She was telling me the other day that she wants to move back to Neptune when Veronica is better. She wants to help you, Logan. She wants her family back- what's left of it anyway. She loves you," Leo half smiled.

"Any change?" Trina popped her head in the room before Logan could respond.

"Nope, Still can't remember this one," Veronica pointed at Logan with sarcastic tone he loved so much. Veronica tried to deflect Trina's attention off of the conversation she was sure must have overheard between Leo and Logan, "Wait Trina- I've seen your skirt before!"

"I've had this forever," she smiled, it was a blue skirt that shimmered in the neon lights of the hospital room.

"Oh my god," Veronica covered her mouth, "did… did someone beat you up?"

Logan nodded, "Yes! That rat of a boyfriend Dylan Goran."

"Yeah and then dad beat the crap out of him for his troubles," Trina laughed and sat on the edge of the hospital bed next to her brother.

"Logan wanted to," Veronica smiled and squeezed his hand, "I remember being in my dad's office and Logan came in and asked for my help and then we were at your house and your father was asking about school."

"Do you remember what happened after that? After that rat left?" Logan's hopes were high only to be dashed with her next sentence.

"No, next thing I remember I was home. I'm sorry, did something important happen that night?"

"That was the night we started dating the first time," he sighed and stood up heading for the door, "I'm going to go clear my head."

Veronica covered her face with her hands, "Grrr.. Why can't I remember?"

"Give it time," Leo kept his distance. Veronica remember him well, he had helped her out a thousand times hadn't he, but it cut Logan to the core that her memories with him were so strong, "Trina- I have to go in early today. Do you want a ride?"

"Yes, please. Can you drop me back at the hotel? I was out late last night."

"Sure thing. Bye Veronica, tell Logan to call if he needs anything," Leo was out the door.

Trina bent down next to Veronica's ear, "so do you mind if I, maybe…"

"Trina do you have a crush on a lowly deputy?" Veronica laughed, Trina nodded, "Go for it!"

"God help me he is so hot!- wish me luck!" She skipped out of the room.

"What's she so happy about," Mac smirked as Trina fluttered past her out the door.

"She's a love sick puppy- that one. Who knew?" Veronica held her arm out motioning for her friend to come sit with her, "Speaking of puppies, how's that dog of man of yours? I still can't believe I am all buddy buddy with Dick."

"Yeah, we've all changed a lot since high school. He is downstairs with Logan getting something to eat. I take it you still aren't quite remembering things?"

"I feel so horrible. I remember something and I tell him and then he looks at me with this sad look and says… 'and Veronica do you remember what happened next?' and I look in his eyes and my mind goes blank and…"

"You'll remember when you are ready," Mac laid an encouraging hand on her friend, "it will all come swishing back sooner or later."

"Swishing?"

"Yeah swishing, like the waves? "

"Like surfing?" Veronica smiled, "Smooth Mac."

"I thought so."

"It's not that I don't remember Logan because I do. I just don't remember him as _my Logan. _I can remember everything before Lilly died and bits and pieces after but nothing that ties me to him. I was beginning to think this was all an elaborate practical joke until he showed me the wedding pictures. I remember my Dad throwing Logan against a wall, but not why they were fighting. I remember helping him look for his mom, I still can't believe Lynn Echolls killed herself. I remember him punching the ATF agent but I can't remember what happened afterward, apparently we kissed for the first time."

"Must be frustrating," Logan and Dick were standing in the doorway, "I mean you must have all that pent up sexual frustration."

Logan slapped him, "There is nothing romantic about any of those memories Dick!"

"Look, you saved her, or thought you did from that little turd brain Ben and in reality she rewarded you with sweet sweet kisses. She remembers you saving her from," Dick choked a little, "The Beav but not you guys getting back together after that? What the Fuck? Sexual tension. And Logan, you have a serious superman complex- I never realized that until just now."

"Thank you Dick," Mac was ushering him out of the room, "We'll check back in on you guys after lunch."

"Did Dick Cassblancas really just swear at me? Is he still not afraid of me? Because that's a problem," she giggled, hoping that the irritation she saw on Logan's face would not prevent him from taking his seat next to her.

"Forget it, it's ok, you will remember when you remember." He walked the five steps toward her bed, "I had an email from Duncan. He says that Lilly keeps asking about you and that he really wants to come but Clarence has told him to stay put until he figures out who was coming for you. I told him you were better and that we would come to him when…well when we can."

"I'm trying to remember Logan, I want to remember. You have been so good to me through all this and I don't deserve it. I wouldn't blame you if you walked out that door and never came back."

"Veronica, I love you. I will never leave you- not as long as you allow me to stay. Even if you asked me to go which I am hoping you wont," he looked at her beseechingly, "you would probably have to have me arrested for stalking you. I hate that this happened on my watch when all I want to do is protect you." A flash of recognition flooded across her face. He paused, "you remember something? You remember me?"

"I remember being in a bed with you and we were kissing."

He leaped in the air, "you remember kissing me? Me? Not Duncan or Leo? ME"

"I remember kissing you!" she yelled.

"Can I? I mean…" but he didn't ask his face flew to hers and his lips engulfed her lips. She allowed his tongue entrance and they were lost in each others taste. He pulled away, "anything?"

She shrugged, "I liked it," she blushed a little, "but no nothing else. Just the bed and you were making fun of me for being short and there was a party… and I…" she frowned, "I then I found your father's video equipment and I remember calling Weevil…. oh"

"Oh," his hopes crushed once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**_**Almost there! Reviews please! They make me happy and will make the rest of this story appear faster! :)**_**

Chapter 10

"Once I get all the paperwork finished you will be free to go home Ms. Mars," yet another in a long line of doctors held the room's attention, "I trust that someone will be with her all the time at home."

"Yes," a chorus of voices spoke in unison.

"Can she fly? We live in Southern California," Logan clarified.

"I don't see why not." The doctor smiled, "just take it easy for awhile and I will get you a referral to a neurologist and a physical therapist out west. You are going to want to follow up with them next week. It will be several months, maybe a year before you are back to your normal self physically. I also recommend you find a good psychologist to talk to."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at his wife.

"I'm going to go get the jet ready to go. Mile high club here we come!" Dick pulled his phone from his pocket and nudged Mac suggestively.

"I'm going to go back to your apartment and get what is left of your stuff together," Keith Mars had been flying Cassablancas air in every weekend to be with Veronica. It did his heart good to know this would be his last cross country trip.

"I'll help you," Mac followed behind.

Trina and Leo stood in the back of the room, "I guess this is goodbye," he whispered into her ear. She returned his whisper with a shy glance.

"I was thinking about that…I don't really have anything pressing back in New York and I could be persuaded to stay awhile longer," she smiled coyly at him. It had been three weeks since the last time he had dropped her off at the train station. Her trips to Washington had become less and less frequent the more time she spent with him.

"Really?" He leaned in to kiss her gently. It was not their first kiss but it was the first kiss that meant anything. Up until now he had assumed she would vanish when Veronica was well enough to go home, not that he begrudged Veronica healing but he had not been looking forward to that day.

"Really," she paused, "Little brother," she walked over to Logan, "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Leo."

Logan looked dumbfounded, "boyfriend?"

Leo smiled, "hey I carry a gun if that's any solace."

"Actually, it is," Logan shook Leo's hand and hugged his sister, "are you happy?"

"I think I am," she shook her head, "are you going to need help in Neptune?" She turned her attention to Veronica, "I can come out with you and…"

As Appreciative as Veronica had been with Trina's surprising display of family loyalty the past few weeks she could only stomach her in small doses, "no I think I will be ok."

Trina laid a gently kiss on her cheek, "I am only a phone call away if you need me, Little Sister." and She turned and happily skipped out of the room, hand in hand with Leo.

"Did Trina just leave with Leo? Is she really dating a low-paid public servant?" Logan smiled.

"I think she is," Veronica still didn't remember their life together but had accepted that he would always be there. She had begun to fall in love with him all over again and it cut her to the quick that she couldn't remember.

"Mr. Echolls, I need you to sign this. Right there baby boy," Veronica's favorite nurse had slipped back into the room, "and Mrs. Echolls you sign here." The woman was a cross between an overly protective momma bear and Ms. Cleo of the psychic friends network. She refused to call Veronica anything but Mrs. Echolls and was constantly reminding her, "now don't you forget that your husband loves you very much baby girl. I've never seen a man so devoted. You get yourself home and you remember real quick why you married this one. If you need anything you just call me." she handed Veronica a piece of paper with her number on it. "And the next time you are out here you come and see me!"

"Thank you," Veronica had been going to physical therapy the last few weeks and was finally able to stand and walk short distances under he own power, she slowly crossed the room to hug the sweet nurse.

"And you baby boy- you make her remember."

Logan smiled, "I will surely try. And if she doesn't remember the past I will just have to make her fall in love with me all over again."

"Now dat's what I like to hear baby boy! It does my old heart good to know chivalry isn't quite dead." The nurse smiled and squeezed Logan's shoulder, "I'm real proud to know you both."

The flight back to Neptune was slightly uncomfortable, Mac and Dick spent most of the flight locked away in one of the planes bathrooms. Keith sat in his seat, hands clenched reminding himself over and over that they weren't children anymore and it was perfectly natural for a man to want to '_join the mile high club with my hot wife,' as Dick had so eloquently put it. _He inwardly sighed.

"Get a room," Logan banged on the bathroom door.

"Get your own Plane!" Dick retorted.

Veronica laughed, "Come sit down Logan," she gestured to the seat next to her. When he sat down she glanced quickly at her father, he was deep in conversation with the security guard the Kane's had so graciously provided, "I bet Celeste and Jake are pissed that they are paying to protect me."

"I think they would do anything Duncan asked without a second thought at this point," Logan knew Duncan had probably not ever asked them.

She turned back to face Logan and planted a gentle kiss on his surprised lips, "That's how it all started isn't it?"

He smiled, "yea that's how it all started. What can I say your kisses are intoxicating."

"Logan, where do I live in Neptune?"

He looked shocked, in all the chaos of the past few weeks he had never told her about her surprise, "Well I am sure your father would let you have your old room back."

"Yea, I'm sure he would."

"Or… you could live with me? I'm not pushing you," he was quick to clarify as his eyes locked on hers looking for the affirmative response he longed for.

"At the Grand?"

"No I bought a little house on the beach while we were in Vegas," His jaw dropped, "How did you know I lived at the Grand?"

"How could I forget that ugly fish over your bed?" she slowed as she spoke, "OH MY GOD I REMEMBER YOUR BED!"

At this Keith looked up, "eh hehm?"

"I remember Logan's bedroom. I remember…"

"That's great sweetie!" Keith smiled, "I don't need to hear about you in Logan's bed though."

"Right, awkward." she looked back to Logan lowering her voice, "did you sleep with Madison?"

Again, Logan was denied the happiness he thought was finally back within his grasp, "yes."

"Oh? I remember opening the door and seeing you two in your bed..."

"That never happened," He stopped her, "I promise you never walked in on me and Madison. I slept with her one time in Aspen in a dunken stupor. You had broken up with me and I was drunk and hurt and I don't even really remember. It meant nothing."

"I think walking in on you two was- was a nightmare- but you lived at the grand and you had a white leather couch."

"Yes, please please, forget that you ever remembered the Madison thing."

"Yeah that's a pretty permanent memory."

"Why is it the only memories you have of me SUCK?"

"I remember you saving me a couple of times too!" She defended.

He sighed and took her hand in his, "Please remember." He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. The rest of the flight was pretty uneventful. With the exception of Dick tumbling out of the plane's bathroom in his underwear during a time of extremely harsh turbulence, after which he and Mac had resigned themselves to join the rest of them in the cabin and forget their mile high dreams. Logan slept and Veronica stared out the window pleading with her memory to return to her.

Mac came and sat down on the seat facing Veronica, "You know I never thought of myself as the type of girl who would have sex in an airplane bathroom or the type of girl who would talk about it if I did but," she smiled, "There's just something about Dick, he turns my libidon't into a libido and do again. When we got married I was a pretty drunk, despite what Dick might have told you to the contrary, and two days later when I finally sobered up I was ready to find the nearest law office and demand they get me an annulment. Dick started rambling about not taking care of Cassidy like he should have and that if I gave him the chance he would take care of me."

"So you gave in?" Veronica was confused.

"Somewhere in all his ramblings-his long and desperate ramblings he made sense. He's as lost as I am. I think Dick and I are the only two people left on this planet who remember Cassidy and aren't angry. I know what he did to you and Logan and it's horrible but he was always sweet to me, well almost always. I don't know. Maybe Dick and I wont work out maybe it's a long shot but I'm happy when I am with him, you know."

Veronica looked at Logan sound asleep next to her, "I know. I can't remember dating him, I can't remember making love to him, I can't even remember my own wedding, but there is just something that keeps me wanting him close by."

"The heart wants what it wants," Mac quoted dryly.

"And damn all the consequences," Dick was suddenly in the seat next to Mac, "The pilot says we will be landing soon. Last chance for Mile high Glory!" He nodded at Veronica and Logan.

"Maybe another day on another plane," Veronica cringed, the thought of her naked body touching a bathroom counter that in all reality had supported Dick's naked ass. The idea did not appeal to her in the slightest.

The plane landed at a private airstrip about fifteen minutes drive from Neptune. They were hoping to avoid the publicity they would attract landing at a busy terminal. Two black town cars were waiting yards from the plane when it finally stopped to escort them home. Mac, Dick and Keith piled into the first car and Veronica and Logan were left alone in the back of the second, their ever present bodyguard hoping in next to the driver. Veronica watched out the window as her father's car got further and further away.

"Logan," she whispered, "something is not right. Why didn't we turn back there?"

Logan having not fully woken from his deep slumber on the plane roused and looked out the window, "I don't know. Hey driver, did you miss the turn back there?" The driver slammed the gas and the car accelerated at a rapid pace.

"Dude, where is Ronnie and Logan's car going?" Dick was facing out the rear window of their car and noticed as the following car cruised right by the turn they had just made.

Mac and Keith both turned to look. Mac reached into her bag searching for a disposable cell phone Duncan had given her for emergency use only. He had made her promise not to tell anyone he had given it to her. She frantically slammed the pound sign and the number four, his speed dial code, "Duncan it's Mac- something's wrong!" she shouted into the phone, "we just got back to Neptune and they were behind us but now they are just gone."

"Behind you who? Are you ok?" Duncan was panicking knowing in his soul that Logan and Veronica were in danger, clinging to the hope that they were safe.

"Logan and Veronica! There were in the car following us home from the airport and they just missed a turn and now we've lost them. Something is just not right at all"

"Driver turn around," Keith had banged his fist against the center partition of the car until the driver paid attention to him. The driver complied.

"Weevil," Logan was frantically spouting pieces of information into his cell phone, speaking in low tones, "Weevil, something's happening," he looked out the window. "I think we are on Rose blvd headed west, the car is going to fast for me to see….yea it's a black town car… Keith gave you his keys, right?… Can you get to Mars investigations and get the tracker?… I will leave my phone on and shove it in the seat of the car so you can find us…call Dick… tell him to get to a computer and have Mac find out where CW is. She will know what that means… yeah Mac gave me your message… He must have already ordered the hit on me before you found him…I will…bye." Logan closed his cell phone, leaving the call connected and shoved it deep into the seat of the car, _If something happens to me at least Weevil will be able to find Veronica._

"Weevil?" Veronica was confused, "what does Weevil have to do with this?"

"He cares about you. He's been helping us track down Gorya Sorokin-he threatened me and we think he is who hurt you. I won't let anything else happen to you, don't worry baby," but it was too late, the tears started flowing down her face. He kissed the top of her head and held her to his side.

The car came to a stop and Veronica peered out the side window until the dark center divider slowly lowered. In a sudden rush of recognition Veronica whispered, "the River Stix," in Logan's ear…

"They went that way," Dick had hopped the divider between the front and back seat of their car and was guiding the driver.

"There's nothing that way but that hole-in-the-wall bar," the driver argued.

"Oh my God," Keith suddenly realized what was happening, "They're going through with it."

"What?" Mac asked.

"The race for Sherriff. Liam Fitzpatrick threatened Veronica. He said if I kept the Sherriff's office the way I had the robberies in the 09er district would continue. He thought that would be enough to stop me but just in case it wasn't he picked up a picture of Veronica from my desk and threatened her. He…." Keith was overcome with emotion, "this is all my fault. I didn't listen. I…I…."

"It'll be ok, we are going to get to them," Mac reassured him.

"Macaroni call 9-1-1," Dick ordered as he jumped out of the slowing car heading straight for the River Stix and the abandoned town car in its' parking lot. The car stopped and Keith was out the door hot on Dick's tail.

The driver turned to face them, "Molly Fitzpatrick?" the color faded from Veronica's face at the recognition.

"Surprised?" She smiled menacingly as she pointed a gun it's barrel extended by a silencer, directly at Veronica's head.

"But…how…why," Veronica was still trying to piece it all together, "damn it I am missing something."

Logan tightened his grip on Veronica's hand, "get out of the car," Molly ordered from under her chauffeur's cap. Logan looked to the lifeless bodyguard. She had shot him point blank.

They emerged from the car. Veronica barely able to support herself fell as she tried traverse the three steps into the bar. Logan picked her up in a moment of clarity, spinning her around using her leg to knock the gun from Molly's nervous grasp. Veronica screamed in pain and he stopped short, hesitating long enough for Molly to pick her gun up and take aim. He winced taking several steps backward, trying to turn his body into a protective shield around his bride. Then he heard it, the airy whoosh of the bullet as it traveled the length of the silencer. A blond blur obscured his vision and Dick Cassablancas let out a pitiful moan.

It's amazing the volume of experiences that flash into one's mind in the split second before they realize they are going to die. For Veronica that second was epic. It was an instant of bloodshed, of lives ruined, and she finally understood what epic meant. She and Logan were epic. Her memories flooded back to her. Every touch, every kiss, every fight they were all there. He psyche had finally let the dam break. The touch of his hand on her face had soothed her so many times in the past but now it was shielding her. He contorted body around hers trying to cover every inch of her torso and face. She remembered what it felt like to lay in his embrace, how safe and comforting even the slightest touch of his hand could be. How angry she had been when he had hired a bodyguard to protect her when she wouldn't give up the rape case that had terrified him. She knew that he made her both happier and angrier than anyone else on the planet. She hadn't prayed often in her life but in that split second she prayed that God spare his life.

Logan's mind was flooded with regrets. If he had kissed her when she had asked him to dance would they be here now? Or if he had refused to allow her to walk away from him at the alterna-prom would her life be threatened? Why hadn't he taken her to a carnival and won her a stupid teddy bear? One little, tiny, agonizing change in their past would make this present disappear. He saw visions of children and hopes of a long life together shatter before him. He remembered the sight of her laying on their apartment floor, the blood, the food dishes dropped and shards of glass around her. The chaotic mess of the lamps and furniture that she had tried to fend of her attacker by throwing. He closed his eye to push the memories away but he couldn't. She was in danger again and he had to protect her at all costs. Their lives were ruined, there had already been bloodshed and Logan couldn't let any more of the blood be hers.

Dick Cassablancas had barely had a serious thought in his life, at least not before his brother died. In that moment he saw only one thing. He saw the only semblance of family he had left in danger. Logan may not have been his brother by blood but he was his brother by love. Blood might be thicker than water but Love was a stronger bonding agent. He would gladly lay down his life for his brother. He hadn't been there to help Cassidy. He had trusted that Logan had done everything he could to prevent his death, and if he hadn't well that was ok with Dick too, Cassidy had killed a bus load of innocent kids hadn't he? He had only just understood why Logan was so fiercely protecting of Veronica Mars. He understood, finally he understood! Mac had made him understand. _Mac. _He thought of Mac in that instant between life and the hereafter. What would happen to her if he died? Logan would take care of her, he was certain. So he threw his body through the air with all his might. He felt the pressure against his chest, it didn't hurt it was more of an inconvenience than a pain, and then, everything went black.

It took a second crack of a gun to make Logan pull himself off of Veronica long enough to see what was going on around him. The bar doors flew open and the recognition that they were outnumbered made him begin to run away from the fight with her in his arms. He got her behind their empty town car carefully set her down and against her protests headed back into the gun battle that was raging in front of the River Stix.


	11. Chapter 11

***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!***

Chapter 11

Clarence Wiedman had killed before. Though never in plain sight and never in the light of day. He had killed Aaron Echolls and gotten away with it, sneaking up behind him from the shadows, making sure the woman he was with was out of sight and out of earshot before pulling the trigger. But Aaron Echolls had been a murderer and child molester, less than human and that didn't count. Clarence had a military background, had seen combat, but nothing like this. He had mostly been a one man team, sent in on black ops assignments that no one else wanted. Scratch that, black ops assignments that no one else was good enough to immerge from victoriously. He had never been on a team in combat. He had always been alone, never having a partner to rely on when the bombs went off. He had never see a man throw himself in front of his friends like that, though he had heard stories of soldiers throwing themselves on live grenades to save their comrades he, himself had never seen it first hand...until today. He had never seen a father shoot a woman in defense of his daughter. And he had never seen the Fitzpatrick's so angry.

He was seeing Logan Echolls in a new light, _could this be the son of the man who ruthlessly killed Lilly Kane? So willing to lay his life down for Veronica Mars. _But then Clarence could name a dozen men willing to lay their lives down for Veronica Mars and he would stand proudly beside them. She possessed an intense loyalty to her friends and family that he admired. Sure, he had been loyal to Jake Kane all these years but that was business. It had always secretly amused him when Veronica did something to irritate the elder Kane. _Stealing that hard drive was genius! And returning it- that moment was priceless. _Duncan had used his father's influence to attain CW's services but he was about to go above and beyond for Veronica. Somewhere of the past five years Veronica had earned the respect of Clarence Wiedman- a feat not often conquered. _She brings this out in people, this intense desire to protect her and ultimately do what's right. Wasn't family, and love, the one this above all else we should fight for? _He tossed a gun at Logan and they took their positions ready for battle. Clarence Wiedman and Logan Echolls were marching into combat, partners.

Logan caught the gun easily, "Thank you Mr. Cassablancas," he mumbled remembering Dick and his father taking him to the gun range when he had been accused of killing Felix and managed to piss off the entire PCH gang- the same gang Logan was pretty sure he heard in the distance.

She heard the rumble of the bikes. She heard the crack of a gun. "LOGAN!" She wasn't strong enough to pull herself up to the car window and see what was happening.

She felt a hand grasp her own and realized Mac had run to her side, tears overtaking her doey brown eyes, "They shot Dick. Your dad just took out Molly Fitzpatrick. He's helping Dick now. Oh my God they were all in the bar…."

"Who was?" Veronica was lost, "Mac I remember everything. I have a past again-who was in the bar? Is Logan alright."

"The Fitzpatrick's- there's one…two….four…." Mac tried to count as they began pouring out of the River Stix, "They were waiting for us."

"Mac? What's happening?" another shot, or was that a motorcycle backfiring? She couldn't tell the difference now.

"Clarence Wiedman just threw Logan a hand gun. Weevil is here and he brought the motorcycle cavalry. It's a bunch of the old PCHers." The play by play was little comfort to Veronica. _I just remembered how much I love Logan, how can I bare to lose him now?_ "When did Clarence Wiedman get here?"

"I don't know, I called Duncan when your car disappeared, he must have sent him," Mac's eyes were glued on Dick, "We had him and Weevil chasing Gorya Sorokin. Weevil thought that they had taken care of the problem. We never dreamed it was the Fitzpatricks. You have a lot of enemies."

"Tell me about it." The sound of sirens in the distance brought Veronica little solace as Logan was out of her sight and in danger.

"We warned you Sherriff. We warned you. The robberies weren't enough to make you see. Nope. Can't say we didn't warn you," Liam Fitzpatrick was heckling Keith from the steps of the bar. Drunk out of his mind and waving a rifle.

"You leave her out of this, Liam!" Keith yelled.

"Can't do that Sherriff. Veronica Mars, come out, come out wherever you are!" Logan and Clarence both had their weapons pointing directly at Liam but Liam had his gun aimed at Keith Mars. Keith's hands were covered in blood applying pressure to Dick's chest, willing him to survive, having holstered his weapon when Molly fell, "Not the first time you've waved a gun at me is it, kid? I remember, mind like a steel trap!" Liam pointed to his head and turned his aim toward Logan, "I've got a gun this time, Logan Echolls. Let's play chicken. Who's gonna pull the trigger first? Oh Veronica, where are you?" Liam taunted pulling his trigger, aiming his gun so the bullet grazed Logan's shoulder and then ricocheted off the back door of the car the girls were hiding behind.

Mac shrieked in surprise. He was a good shot, even wasted. Logan didn't scream. Logan didn't wince. Logan's eyes never faltered, never released their deadly stare on Liam. His arm throbbed but his gun stayed perfectly aimed at Liam's chest, "take another shot. I guarantee it will be your last." Logan's tone was menacing.

"Oh, the little rich boy going to take me down?" Liam laughed, waving his gun in the air, "I'm so scared. The FBI couldn't do it. The Neptune Sherriff couldn't do it." He looked to Keith as if his words were a knife and he were trying to stab him.

The PCHers silently formed a human barrier in front of the car the girls were hiding behind, several of them with weapons drawn. Guns weren't really the bikers weapon of choice, at least not during Weevil's reign but it seemed some of them had updated with the times. "Take a look around, Liam. You are out numbered," Weevil hollered from his perch atop the car.

"What is he doing?" Veronica whispered as the roof of the car caved slightly under his weight, "He's making himself an easy target!"

"I think that's the point," Mac was suddenly calm, "It's going to be ok, Veronica."

"What's happening?" Not being able to see what was happening was killing Veronica, "Is my dad ok? Logan? Is Logan hurt"

"You really think you can take us all down?" Weevil was still in conversation with Liam.

Liam raised his gun, "Maybe just him."

"Look out!" Weevil yelled leaping off the car and tackling Logan to the ground. A shot cracked and they heard a loud thud as bodies fell. The PCHers tightened their stance in front of the girls. The car fell slightly and Mac realized Liam's shot had hit the tire.

"Mac, what's going on?" Veronica was terrified.

"I don't know. I can't see around these bikers," she started sobbing, "I can't see Dick anymore."

Weevil was still talking but neither girl could make out what was being said. The sirens were getting closer.

He wasn't sure if it was the sirens or the bikers that provided enough of a distraction for him to slip unnoticed behind the concrete ledge of the bar stairs but whatever it was gave Clarence Wiedman enough time to fire one shot into the back of Liam Fitzpatrick's head and then disappear just before the flashing lights were upon them.

The Fitzpatrick clan stood frozen. Their leader had fallen. Danny Boyd shook himself out of his trance and pulled his gun, with every intention of firing it at Keith. But Logan was faster and took his shot, dropping Danny easily. Suddenly there was a mad scramble at the scene; the PCHers taking off in every direction on their bikes and the remaining Fitzpatricks retreating into the bar trying to camouflage their involvement.

"Is he ok?" The girls heard Logan yell.

"I don't know, there's a lot of blood. He needs to get to the hospital. I need a t-shirt or something to help the bleeding," Keith hollered.

"Here," Logan's voice was strong.

"Mac, WHAT IS HAPPENING? LOGAN!" Veronica screamed.

"Logan just gave your dad his shirt. DICK!" Mac bolted from the safety of the car to aid Keith.

"Are you ok!" Logan yelled as he ran toward Veronica. She tried to stand but was scooped up by a shirtless Logan before she was able to get her balance.

"I'm fine. Is it over? Are YOU hurt! You are hurt!" her eyes fell to the bullet graze across his shoulder.

"I'm ok."

"But Logan, you…."

He cut her off, "Dick is hurt pretty bad. He took a bullet to the chest for us," Logan's eyes wandered in the direction of Dick, "Your father took out Molly, and Clarence shot Liam. I'm pretty sure they are both dead. I…I…Shot Danny Boyd." The words were hard for him to get out, he had never taken a life before.

"Oh, Logan, I'm…" "It's ok, The paramedics are with Dick now," she new from his aversion to her empathy now was not the time to comfort him.

"Is she ok?" Keith was running toward Logan and Veronica.

"Yeah, she's ok." Logan hollered back, "rattled but otherwise alright."

"Take care of her Logan. I've got arrests to make here. You did good, son!" He stopped and did an about face. Logan Echolls and Keith Mars had both taken a life within minutes of each other today, all for the love of the same woman. Whatever qualms Keith still harbored about his daughters relationship with Logan where gone. _Hadn't Logan always been there for her? _Today Logan had not only saved Veronica's life he had saved his life. Keith Mars would never again question Logan's devotion to his daughter. The thought would be permanently erased from his subconscious. He could walk away in his role as the sheriff not the worried father, to deal with the chaos of the River Stix knowing in his soul that Veronica had chosen well and she would be safe in her husbands care.

The parking lot was full of Sherriff cruisers and ambulances. Veronica snuggled a little deeper into Logan's embrace, "I remember everything Logan."

He held her a little tighter, "I hope you never forget again." He gently kissed her forehead, "Saks says he will drive you over to Wallace's. His mom is expecting you. I am going to go to the hospital with Dick and Mac."

"I want to go too," she started to protest.

"No, you need to relax," he set her down in the back of Sak's squad car.

"No! Dick was there for me and I am going to be there for him. Logan, this is not negotiable. Mac will need me! She must be so scared. You are bleeding and I know you, you will argue when they try to look at your arm and I…"

"There's the Veronica I know and love!" he kissed her lips lightly, "alright, I will have Sak's take us both to the hospital." The ambulance they had loaded Dick into whizzed past them siren's blazing.

_***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!*** ***Please review!***  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Five years later

It had been five years since Dick Cassablancas was shot in the chest and the way he was showing his scar off, as she watched him from their kitchen window, you would have thought it was yesterday. It felt like yesterday to Mac sometimes, every time she got angry or upset with whatever stupid thing Dick had done she remembered what it felt like to almost lose him, how she felt when the monitors in the ambulance flat-lined on their way to the hospital. How she had pleaded with the paramedics not to give up and begged God not to take him. She had realized then how much she had allowed herself to feel for him and how much she needed him everyday. Any man who would risk his own life to save another had earned the right to brag about his battle scar. The bullet had missed his heart by inches. His recovery had been long and hard but she has stayed strong and stood by him every step of the way. The unwavering support of their friends getting her through the roughest patches. Yes, she was Mrs. Cindy "Mac" Cassablancas and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ouch! Oww! Richard!" Mac made her way to the porch of their little beach house and beckoned him home. It was just after sunset and Dick and company had surfed most of the afternoon, a bi-weekly ritual that Dick and Logan were adamant they maintain despite their now hectic schedules. They had spent all that time teaching Eli and Wallace and Piz to surf hadn't they? The girls came occasionally too, though, lately they had been less and less interested in the hot sun and brutal surf. Veronica and Mac were content to sit on the deck, sipping ice tea and eating whatever delivery they were craving on that particular day.

He excused himself from his posse of surfing buddies and headed towards the house, "Macaroni, I thought you were turning in early? How's my baby?"

"I think your baby is ready to COME OUT. Get my bag and get Logan. We need to go NOW," Mac was holding her protruding belly and breathing quick even breaths.

"Oh my God, Oh my God! Logan!" he turned and ran back towards the beach, "DUDE, IT'S TIME! Meet us at the hospital? I'm gonna be a papa!" He jumped up and down as he shouted his good news.

Logan bid the boys goodbye and took off at a sprint toward his house. He had bought the little beachside oasis for his Bride as a wedding gift. He had carried her over the threshold and they had made it into a home, something he had never truly known before. It was a cute little bungalow peaking out amongst several trees, with a garden and patio leading out onto a private beach. Veronica had loved it from the start. Her recovery had been tedious and she and Logan had spent many a day sitting in their garden watching the sun set and listening to the soothing whoosh of the waves crashing against the shoreline. The peaceful nod goodnight from the sun as it sank beneath the ocean's crest served as a constant comfort to them. Mac and Dick had stayed with the Echolls' for awhile during Dick and Veronica's recoveries and Mac had fallen in love with her friend's little house of dreams. When the adjacent property had gone up for sale a year later she had easily persuaded her doting husband to buy it for her, promising him unlimited surfing and indigo driftwood bonfires.

"Veronica!" Logan called when he got to the house, "Mac's in labor. We have to go!"

"Do you hear that little Lynn," she cooed to the tiny baby in her arms, "only a few more hours until you get to meet your future husband." They had named their daughter Lynn Candace Echolls. Lynn for Logans mother and Candace after Lilly and Duncan Kane, their childhood best friends. It had been Christmas time when Veronica's twisted mind had thought up the name. Candy being short for Candace and a candy _cane_ being Veronica's craving at that moment. She had suggested it as a joke but somehow it fit. Duncan had made Logan promise not to name their children after him for fear someone would take notice and realize they were still in contact. They had reluctantly agreed but Veronica had managed to sneak it in. Even Duncan had not yet made the association, or if he had he hadn't admitted to it. Veronica knew the name would have made Lilly laugh, which just made it all the more perfect to her. Veronica's memories of the day her friend died had started to fade and now she remembered Lilly with a smile on her face and a glass of champagne in her hand. They had only been brave enough to meet up with Duncan a couple of times since their little Vegas wedding, but weekly emails and the occasional untraceable phone call satisfied their hunger to be a part of each other's lives. Duncan was still floating around the world. They never knew where until he had moved on but he always managed to send them trinkets and photos from exotic places. And they all still had hope that one day he would be able to come home for good.

Logan jumped in the shower quickly scrubbing the remnants of sand and surf from his body and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "It's going to be a long night," he hollered in Veronica's direction, "Do you want to take Lynn with us or should we swing by Trina's and leave her with them."

"I can stay with her," Charlie Stone wandered in from the garden, "I was dropping off some stuff I got for Lynn and thought I'd wait for you to come back. Good thing I hung around." There are two things in life that bring otherwise estranged families together: births and deaths. Logan had sought his half-brother out during the first trimester of Veronica's pregnancy and the two had become quite close. Charlie would stop by on occasion and sit in the garden getting to know his brother over a beer or pop in early on a Saturday morning and join the guys for some surfing. His visits had become more frequent the last month, ever since Lynn was born. Charlie loved his niece and spoiled her as much as Logan did, lavishing her with books and toys. He took her for walks in her stroller so her parents could get some much needed sleep and helped Veronica with her anyway he could. Charlie was quickly becoming a welcome staple of the Echoll's family.

"Fantastic timing!" Logan smiled at his presence.

"I think Lynn would enjoy an evening with Uncle Charlie." Veronica smiled up at Logan, "Did you call everyone? "

"I am going to call Trina now to let her know. We were still on the beach with Wallace and Piz and Eli so they all know. I'll call Dad from the car. Grab a disposable cell so we can call Duncan and Lilly." He smiled, the word Dad had been given new meaning in the past few years. Keith Mars had welcomed him into his family, treating him just as he would if he were his own son and in her few short weeks of life Lynn had brought him so much joy- he was finally understanding what being a Dad truly meant. Dad was a joyous name, a good name, a named earned, one he now used and wore proudly.

"I can tell Trina. I was going to go see her and Leo's new house tonight. She was so excited to be moving out of the hotel. Do you mind if I take Lynn along?" Logan smiled and Charlie made a move for the front door, grabbing Veronica's keys from their hook on his way, "I'm just going to go move her car seat into my car."

"She's done with her bottle," Veronica sat quietly rocking their little girl, perfectly content in the moment.

Somehow these past few years Logan had made himself the family he had longed for his entire childhood. He had a brother and a sister who loved him, a brother-in-law he never knew he always wanted, friends he would do anything for, and a father who supported him without question. He stopped for a second lost in his thoughts and looked down at his girls. His emotions overtook him and he was thankful in that instant for the most perfect wife and daughter he could ever imagine. "I love you." He kissed both their foreheads.

"We love you too, Daddy."

_***Author's note: I hope you guys all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please post your reviews! I am working on my writing skills and anything you all have to offer is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! xoxo***_


End file.
